


The Walking Crossover Season 1

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Crossover Series [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Custom Characters, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: In the state of Georgia in Atlanta, 2 17 year old friends known as Fred and Talia, who are both just focussing on their college scholarship, head back home to study for their big exam but a life changing event plagues the world and the dead begin walking. Other people in or nearby Atlanta manage to escape the dangers of the initial outbreak too such as a sheriff known as Rick Grimes, an 8 year old girl known as Clementine and a 37 year old convict known as Lee Everett. It will be in due time that the dead will bring all of these people together in a mutual problem which is dealing with the new broken world filled with the walking flesh eating corpses. During the new found apocalypse, new friends will be found, new enemies both living and dead will be tackled and new hurdles will block the path of Talia, Fred and co. To overcome all of this, they need to make a lot of hard decisions and adapt to this new way of living soon or they might not make it.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: The Walking Crossover Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Crossover is a story that follows a lot of the main routes of the walking dead and the walking dead game and it features a crossover with characters from the Life is Strange series, Walking Dead Show characters and The Walking Dead Game characters. A few custom characters are also featured to add some more character to the story. The story will be told in chapters and in seasons. Clementine, Rick Grimes, Max Caufield and Chloe Price are still considered major characters in case you are curious.

**In Atlanta, two 17 years olds are seen talking in the main yard of a college campus. They talk about homework and their exams.**

**Talia:** "You have an exam too?"

**Fred:** "Yeah. Pretty intense right now. Got to study for my Maths and Coding exam. The coding and binary is easy but the maths is gonna be a pain in the ass, especially with the algebra but what can you do?"

**Talia:** "Hey. Don't stress about it okay? I'll always be here for you if you feel down or stressed about it."

**Fred:** "Thanks. I mean that."

**Fred and Talia both share a deep friendship hug. They grip each other tightly for at least a minute before letting go. After which, they stare deeply into each other's eyes while smiling cheerfully. They then take the bus to head back to Fred's house but during their journey back, the bus is caught in a traffic jam and they decide to hesitantly leave the bus which proves to be a wise choice as the traffic jam is no ordinary traffic jam. It's a riot with lots of the dead killing people on the streets with a lot of the military now roaming the streets and gunning people down.**

**Fred:** "HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is going on?" Fred says very fearfully to Talia.

**Talia:** "I don't know! Looks like an outbreak. We should get back to your place and grab our gear and make for the countryside. It's our best bet!"

**Fred:** "I don't disagree with you there. Let's get moving. Quickly!"

**They then get back to Fred's house and immediately start packing up survival gear and they head back outside to steal the dead neighbour's car and they make straight for the highway out of Atlanta. On the highway, they see multiple cop cars, riot vans and helicopters fly by them heading towards the city that's falling into ruins. While also driving, they see a cop car in front of them that crashes into a walker on the road that sends that car flying off the side. They choose to ignore those people and continue moving out towards the countryside.**

**Talia:** "You seeing all this shit?"

**Fred:** "Yeah. The cop cars and the helicopters heading back into that city? It's crazy isn't it? Still don't know what's going on but I'm glad we're not there to find out."

**Talia:** "Yeah. It's a good thing we ditched the city straight away. Staying there would have been a mistake. Anyway, what about that car that crashed right off the side of the highway back there?"

**Fred:** "Not our problem Talia. We have to think about us right now. We keep moving until we reach the countryside. Then we see if we can find a good place to set up camp."

**Talia:** "Okay." She answers in an accepting tone.

**They get off the highway and into the countryside. They continue driving slowly through the fields until they spot a farm on the far horizon. They move towards it but their car is stopped by a group of walkers who walk in front of them, causing them to crash. They exit the car to try and move them out of the way.**

**Talia:** "Excuse me? You guys are in the way of the car. Could you move please? Hello??" She says to the walkers without knowing that they're monsters.

**The walkers attack Talia and knock her to the floor**

**Talia:** "AHH! Holy shit! Get off of me! FRED! HELP!!" She yells.

**Fred:** "I'm coming! Get the fuck off of her you sons of bitches!!!"

**Fred tries to save Talia but is knocked down on the ground too by the walkers**

**Fred:** "NOO! SHIT! NOO!"

**A woman comes towards them on a horse and saves both of them before they can get bitten by the walkers. She then introduces herself to both of them.**

**Maggie:** "Jesus. Are you both okay? Those fuckers nearly got you there. Did you get bit or anything?"

**Talia:** "Bit? What do you mean bit?" She says to Maggie while confused.

**Maggie** : "Wait. Ya'll don't know? The dead have started walking and if they bit you or anything like that, you end up dying but after a while, you come back. As one of them."

**Fred:** "Wait wait wait. So it's basically zombies? They eat you right?" He asks in a curious tone

**Maggie:** "That's exactly what they are. You both have to get to somewhere safe. You both look too young to be on your own though. How old are you both?"

**Talia:** "We're both 17 year old college students from Atlanta. I'm Talia and this is my best friend Fred."

**Maggie:** "Atlanta? Damn. That place I heard that place is pretty overrun now. You both are lucky to get out of there. You're both pretty young too. Not that much younger than myself. You should come with me and I can take you to come stay at my dad's farm. We have space for 2 or 3 new folk at most. You'd fit right into our outfit, I promise."

**Fred:** "Are you sure your family wouldn't mind 2 city folk staying?"

**Maggie:** "Trust me, you'll be okay. I'd rather not leave 2 teens out here to die anyway. Just hop in your car and follow me. I'll show you to my dad's farm. I'm Maggie by the way. Maggie Greene. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Talia and Fred both head back into their car and they follow their new friend Maggie who is riding on a horse, to her dad's farm. They pull up in the driveway and are greeted by Hershel Greene, who is Maggie's dad and also the owner of the farm.**

**Hershel:** "Why hello there. I thought I saw you bringing new folk down the driveway Maggie. Do you care to introduce your new friends to us and tell us what brought them here?"

**Maggie:** "Daddy, this is Talia and Fred. They both got into some trouble with those dead people out there. They almost died but I...I saved them before they did."

**Hershel:** "Well I'm sure they're grateful to you for that. Anyway, I guess I'll introduce myself. Talia and Fred, I'm Hershel Greene. I own this land and it's a pleasure to have you both here. You're welcome to stay as long as you follow a few of our rules. This is my daughter Maggie if she hasn't introduced herself to you yet. The rest of the family are inside the house right now eating some lunch. My son Shawn is out trying to help out his buddy Chet. He should be back later tonight hopefully."

**Fred:** "It's nice to meet you Hershel."

**Fred and Talia both shake Hershel's hand. Hershel then brings them both inside to show them around the house. They all sit down with the rest of Hershel's family in the kitchen and they all have a meal together while Talia and Fred both get to know the rest of Hershel's family. After lunch, Hershel takes them upstairs to show them to their room. During this, another group of people show up in the driveway.**

**Hershel:** "Here's where you both can sleep. I'm so sorry that you both nearly died out there to those monsters but you're safe here now. You're our guests and we'll make sure you're both treated right. Just make sure to behave yourselves and you'll be A-Okay."

**Talia:** "Why are you doing this Hershel? Why are you helping us? Like you don't know us for shit."

**Hershel:** "Well I know for sure, I'm not going to leave two teenagers out there to die with how the world is now. Our family has a heart for people and yes, we are aware that bringing in a lot of strangers will be dangerous. You both I think will be the only strangers we will accept here for long term. Anyone else who comes by such as that family out there who just came down the drive, will be sleeping in the barn and sent on their way in a day or 2. We're only keeping you 2 because you're both alone and without another family."

**Fred:** "Well we both appreciate you taking us in. We hope we can be of good value to the family."

**Hershel:** "No problem. Anyway, you 2 both stay in the house while I deal with these strangers outside. Go talk to the rest of the family if you want. Get to know people. Remember, if there's anything you need, just holler at me or Maggie."

**Hershel leaves Talia and Fred with the rest of his family while he heads outside to talk to the new strangers who just showed up in their driveway. The strangers consist of a man name Kenny, his wife Katja and their young son Duck.**

**Hershel:** "Well hello there. Who might you people be?"

**Kenny:** "Hey there. I'm Kenny. This is my wife Katja and my son Ken Junior. We're out of gas right now for our truck and thought maybe you could help."

**Hershel:** "We can spare you some gas for your truck. That is doable."

**Katja:** "Can we please stay here tonight before we go though? We're really tired."

**Hershel:** "Fine. Our house is full though and you can't stay here for anymore than 2 days. You can sleep in the barn though and we'll give you some gas for your truck in the next morning. That sound good? We'll even send out some food for you to eat tonight."

**Kenny:** "Oh my god, thank you. My wife, son and I appreciate it."

**Kenny and his family head into the barn for the day. Hershel sends out food to them and gives them pillows for sleeping. Hershel then heads back inside to chat with Talia, Fred and his family. They all have dinner later and most of them head to bed for the night. Later that night, Talia sees a light outside the window. It's another vehicle showing up in the driveway, a cop car. The cop car drops off 3 people and drives off.**

**Talia:** "Aw shit. That must be more people. I should wake up Hershel." She says to herself.

**Talia heads into Hershel's room and wakes him up and tells him about more people showing up. They then both head downstairs to the front door to talk to them. It's Hershel's son Shawn. He came back and brought 2 new guests with him. A guy in his late 30s along with a little girl he's been taking care of.**

**Hershel:** "Oh. Thank god you're okay son."

**Shawn:** "Hey dad. I thought it would be crazy over here too."

**Hershel:** "It's been quiet here. Same as usual for the past day or 2."

**Shawn:** "Another thing dad. Chet got killed."

**Hershel:** "No way! I'm so sorry Shawn."

**Shawn:** "He was killed by those...things. It's really bad out there."

**Hershel:** "I See you brought some guests."

**Shawn:** "Yeah. This is Lee and this is Clementine. Lee is just some guy who found Clementine alone. He's taking care of her. Him and Andre also saved my ass earlier when Chet got killed."

**Hershel:** "Well it's good to meet you both. Anyway, your leg looks pretty bad there."

**Lee:** "Yeah. It's not doing so good."

**Hershel:** "How did this happen anyway?"

**Lee:** "I was in a car and I got in a wreck."

**Hershel:** "Take a seat on the porch and I'll have a look at it in a minute. Shawn. Go inside and check on your sisters. Talia, how about you talk to little Clementine and give her some company while I take care of Lee."

**Shawn:** "I was thinking, first thing in the morning, we should reinforce the fences around the barn."

**Hershel** : "With what happened to your friend, that might not be a bad idea."

**Hershel heads back inside to get meds to take care of Lee on the porch. Talia sits outside on the porch as well with Clementine and they get to know each other. Shawn heads back inside to talk with the rest of the family before going to bed.**

**Talia:** "So what's your name sweetie?"

**Clementine** : "Clem...Clementine."

**Talia:** "That's a really nice name."

**Clementine** : "Thanks."

**Talia** : "So what's your story if you don't mind me asking. How'd you meet Lee?"

**Clementine** : "I was alone in my house when my babysitter died. He...he came to my rescue and took care of me. My parents are in a far place called Savannah. He's taking care of me until then."

**Talia:** "Well that's nice. How old are you sweetie?"

**Clementine:** "I'm 8. How old are you?"

**Talia:** "17."

**Clementine:** "So the world now is full of monsters right?"

**Talia** : "Yeah. Sadly. It's gonna be tough to live like this now but I'm sure Lee will take good care of you. You'll be alright kid. I promise, you'll be okay."

**Clementine** : "Thanks I guess. You'll be okay too then."

**Clementine and Talia both hug each other and continue chatting about life and just generally getting to know each other. Hershel finishes treating Lee's leg wound and sends him and Clementine to go sleep in the barn for the night. Hershel and Talia both head back inside and head back to sleep. Next morning, they all wake up and head outside. Talia and Fred both talk to Kenny and Katja talks to Clementine. Lee wanders around. Hershel works in the barn and Shawn and Duck both work on the tractor reinforcing the fences around the barn.**

**Kenny:** "Hey there. I'm Kenny. What's your name?"

**Talia:** "Talia. So what's your family's plan?"

**Kenny:** "I'm a local fisherman. I'm planning on getting my family down to the coast and onto a boat to head out to the water. With how the outbreak is going, it's our best bet."

**Talia** : "That's smart. They can't get you when you're on the water."

**Kenny:** "Yep. Exactly. We need to make a downtown trip to Macon first. Local boy over there along with his kid is coming with us too since they're heading there anyway. You and your friend wanna come too?"

**Talia:** "Nah. We're good. We're staying here with Hershel and his family."

**Kenny:** "Oh, right. Well I wish you the best then when we go. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

**Talia:** "Yeah. Maybe. I guess I'll talk to you in a bit, I---"

**Talia is interrupted by the sound of screaming coming from the tractor. Shawn and Duck are both in trouble! Everyone rushes to help them. Lee runs over to Shawn who's stuck under the tractor and tries to help him while Duck is on the tractor grabbed by a walker. Lee trying to help Shawn, fails and the walkers break through the fence and kill Shawn. Kenny grabs Duck to safety and then Hershel, Talia and Fred all show up to witness Shawn's death. Hershel, who's justifiably angry at his son's death, starts yelling at Kenny.**

**Hershel:** "Get out. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Hershel yells very angrily at Kenny.

**Kenny:** "I'm sorry."

**Hershel:** "Sorry? You DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!

**Hershel now talks to Lee**

**Hershel:** "You tried to help, but this PIECE OF SHIT LET HIM DIE! You don't have to say anything. You tried!" Hershel says to Lee while still mad at Kenny.

**Kenny:** "You've still got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny says to Lee.

**Hershel:** "Talia will send the gas out to you. Now GET OUT and never come back."

**Kenny, his family, Lee and Clementine all take the gas Talia gave them and they proceed to leave the farm and make their way to Macon. They all said goodbye before leaving and Clementine shared a final hug with Talia before they left. Hershel, Talia and Fred all pick up Shawn's body and they leave his corpse in the barn and close the barn. They then head inside to break the bad news to the whole family about Shawn's death.**

**Hershel:** "I got bad news everyone. Shawn got killed."

**Everyone gasps in deep shock and they all hug each other while crying. Talia, Fred and Hershel comforts everyone.**

**Talia:** "I'm so sorry about Shawn. I'm sure he was a good guy."

**Hershel:** "Don't worry about it Talia. It's not your fault. That piece of shit earlier is the reason he died. He could of saved him but he didn't. Him and his people are gone now anyway. Lee and Clementine went with them."

**Talia:** "I liked that little girl as well."

**Hershel** : "Yeah. Me too. Her and that guy Lee were alright. Can't hold them back though from where they're going. Just know that nothing changes for you two. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

**Talia:** "Thanks Hershel. I mean that."

**Hershel:** "Listen. I gotta go sort out the barn so Shawn's corpse isn't stinking it out. I'll leave you all to your thoughts. See you in a bit."

**Hershel leaves to clean out the barn. Fred and Talia head upstairs into their room to have a discussion.**

**Talia:** "So, this place. It's pretty much our home now. What do you think of it?"

**Fred:** "It's a nice place they got going here. It's a real shame that other kid Shawn got killed today. I'd imagine that will affect Hershel, Maggie and Beth quite severely. He was quite close to those 3 from what I heard. So how are you handling this place Talia?"

**Talia:** "Definitely better than how I would handle things on the road with it being just me and you."

**Fred:** "Yeah. You're right. I don't even know if we'd last a week on our own. We're lucky to have Hershel and his family. It's a shame that man Lee and his girl Clementine had to leave. I was starting to like them both. They were nice and friendly but I guess they decided to go down their own path. I guess we'll meet them again someday."

**Talia:** "Here's hoping."

**Fred:** "I've always wondered Talia. Don't you find it a bit weird we both share the same bed now?"

**Talia:** "Listen big guy. It's the end of the world. As long as we're comfortable at night, I don't give a shit who I sleep next to. Besides. We're close friends. I sure as hell don't mind being next to you at night."

**Fred:** "Well uh...thanks. I guess." Fred replies in a nervous tone.

**Talia:** "Let's go. We should go see if Hershel and the rest are alright, then we can maybe do them an honour and cook them some dinner tonight."

**Fred:** "Sounds good. Let's do it."

**Fred and Talia both continue chatting for a while before they head downstairs in the house to cook a grand meal for Hershel's family. They all get close together and have a heart to heart with one another while still chatting about Shawn's death. After dinner, everyone heads to bed again and they prepare for the new day ahead. They all reinforce the fence around the farm on the next day and they don't stop until it's done. Once done, Fred sets up a schedule for lookout every night so that no walkers can get into the farm when everyone is asleep. They keep up this regular pattern everyday for 3 months.**


	2. Survival Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Talia and Fred were forced to move out of their city when it was ravaged by a zombie outbreak, they came across a farm owned by a man known as Hershel Greene. They were welcomed into the family and even offered to stay with them. They accepted the offer and joined the family. More guests showed up later that day and in the next day, Hershel's son Shawn got killed by a walker attack when he was reinforcing the farm fences. The new guests where then asked to leave by Hershel, leaving Talia and Fred once again as Hershel's only guests. Over the next few months after the events of Shawn's death, Hershel and the family all have daily schedules and lookouts to keep the walkers away from the farm. What they don't realise is the new threats that will befall them. Both living and dead. To survive, the family have to all make some really heart-breaking tough decisions to ensure their future as a species in this new world.

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Narrator (Talia):** "Myself and my friend Fred one day was coming home from a hard day of college but then, a zombie outbreak ravaged our city and we had to pack up and leave onto the highway so we could get to the countryside. We ended up running into the undead in the fields and we both got knocked down by them. We thought that was the end for us but then...a woman on a horse came over and saved us. Her name is Maggie and she is the oldest daughter of a farmland owner known as Hershel Greene. She took us to their farm and the family all opened up to us in direct sunlight. We took our time to get to know the family and then another family of 3 showed up at farm along with more strangers later that night. They all slept in the barn and I managed to talk to 2 of them before going to bed. A man named Lee and a little girl he took care of called Clementine. They seemed really nice but they didn't stay at the farm for long. Next morning, Hershel's son Shawn was reinforcing the fences around the farm but then...he got attacked by some walkers and he got killed. Hershel, angry about his son's death, ordered the new guests to leave the farm immediately and never come back. We where allowed to stay. Now, we are helping the family survive out here by doing daily lookout shifts and hunting for food. But about 3 months later, we ran into a serious problem that may be a danger to our past, present and future." 

Chapter 2: Survival Instincts  
  
**3 months later after the events of Shawn's death, Talia and Fred are out in the forest hunting for food**

**Talia:** "You see anything?"

**Fred:** "Nothing as usual. Food is becoming more scarce now and it's really unfortunate. If we don't manage to find anything then 1 or 2 of us might not have a lot of food to eat today."

**Talia:** "We'll find something. I know we will. We just gotta use our head. We'll get through this."

**Fred:** "I like your usual optimism but we gotta do things, not think things. Wait. Don't move. I see a buck right there. I'm gonna take the shot."

**Talia shuts up and allows Fred to line up the shot with his rifle. He slowly takes a breath while he slowly squeezes his finger on the trigger to take the shot. The gun fires and the deer dies to a clean shot. Before Talia and Fred can approach the dead deer to strip it for food, they are interrupted by the sound of screaming in the distance. They follow the noise and they find 2 men out in a field. 1 of them is caught in a bear trap while the other is trying to help him out. Talia and Fred offer to help them out.**

**Rick** : "FUUUCK! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!" Rick yells very fearfully.

**Daryl** : "I'm trying brother! Hey! Can you 2 help us out? My friend got stuck in this bear trap. Please. Help us."

**Talia:** "What the fuck is a bear trap doing out here?"

**Daryl:** "I don't fucking know!"

**They all check out the bear trap Rick is stuck in and they realise the trap has no release latch. With no other option, they have to either force the trap open with enough force or cut his leg off. They decide to try forcing it open first.**

**Fred:** "The trap has no release latch. It must have been altered!"

**Rick:** "God dammit! Can you try and force it open? It fucking hurts. It fucking hurts!" Rick says while crying in pain.

**Daryl:** "Come on you 2. Give me a hand with this trap. I need you both pulling it from that side. I got the other side. We'll pull in the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

**They all begin pulling the trap open from both sides. It takes them a lot of force and strength but they manage to successfully free Rick from the trap. Rick is bleeding out though and needs medical attention.**

**Rick:** "Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! My leg is fucked though. I need help. I'm losing blood. I can barely stand."

**Talia** : "Come with us! We have a farm not too far down that path. We have a guy that can maybe help you. What's your name?"

**Rick:** "Rick. Rick Grimes. This is my friend Daryl. We have a small group at a camp not too far from here."

**Talia** : "How many in your group?"

**Rick:** "Well me and Daryl make up 2 of the people of course. We have 2 young adult girls with us too. Not that much older than you both."

**Talia** : "Are they cool or are they gonna be trouble?"

**Rick:** "They're pretty chill. One of them is kind of punk though and you may not like her taste but besides that, she's cool. The other one is more shy but she's really friendly. We also have a young adult male with us too. Asian boy."

**Talia** : "Okay, sounds cool. Come on though, let's get you to our farm. Our friend Hershel can help you out with your wound."

**Rick and Daryl both head with Talia and Fred to Hershel's farm. Hershel and Maggie, clearly worried about the newcomers, both rush to the front door to confront them.**

**Hershel:** "Talia! Who are these 2? You know we can't just bring in strangers! You saw what happened before didn't you?"

**Talia:** "They're not a threat to us Hershel! Also. This man is injured. He stood in a bear trap out in the woods! There was no release latch so we had to force his leg out of it. There's someone dangerous out there who is trying to catch humans. Has to be. He's bleeding out though. You have to help him Hershel. Please."

**Rick** : "Yes. Please help. I'm losing a lot of blood. Please!"

**Hershel:** "Alright. Maggie. You and Talia help him inside and sit him down on the bed. I'll go get the fever reducers and bandages. I'll be with you all in a few minutes. Don't worry sir, we'll clean up your wound."

**Hershel cleans up Rick's leg wound, gives him fever reducers and bandages him up. He is unable to walk very well and Hershel has offered to let Rick and Daryl stay with the family for a while, while Rick heals.**

**Hershel:** "That should do it. You need to rest though. Your leg won't be able to handle much more stress. What's your name sir?"

**Rick** : "I'm Rick and this is Daryl. Thank you for helping me. You and that Talia girl are both lifesavers. I owe you all a lot. Saved my ass."

**Daryl:** "I don't want to leave you here on your own Rick but I gotta check up on the rest of our people. They'll be wondering where we are."

**Talia:** "I'll come with you. No use letting you head back out there on your own."

**Daryl:** "I appreciate that but I can handle myself just fine. Come with me if you'd like. Don't take too long though or I'll leave without you. I'm heading back in 10 minutes. If you're coming then just meet me outside on the porch." 

**Daryl heads outside**

**Rick:** "Don't worry about Daryl. He's a tough bastard to like but he'll grow on you, I promise."

**Fred:** "So Rick? Who's the others at your camp? What's their names in case we come across them?"

**Rick:** "Asian boy is Glenn. You can't miss him. The girls are Max and Chloe. Max is the short shy one while Chloe is a punk looking bigmouth. But she's cool. They're not trouble, I promise."

**Fred:** "What happened to you when shit hit the fan?"

**Rick:** "I woke up from a coma when this started. In a hospital in Atlanta. I barely got out. A guy called Morgan took care of me for a day and then I went into the centre of the city to look for help. I got trapped in a tank when walkers surrounded me and then Glenn came to my rescue. He took me to meet Daryl and then a week later of us 3 surviving on our own, we found Chloe and Max on their own. We've all been a small capable group for the past 3 months. I'm still hoping I find my wife and kid one day. They're still out there."

**Fred** : "Must of been hard for you. What where you before this started?"

**Rick** : "I was a sheriff. I was shot during a burglar pursuit and that's how I ended in the coma."

**Fred** : "Damn. Well it's good you're alive though."

**Rick** : "Wouldn't of been here without Glenn and Daryl."

**Daryl:** "Talia! If you're coming, I'm leaving now." He yells from outside.

**Talia heads outside with Daryl as they make their way to Rick and Daryl's camp. Rick is left behind with Hershel and the family so he can recover from his leg wound. When they arrive at Rick's camp, Daryl introduces Talia to Max, Chloe and Glenn.**

**Daryl:** "Hey there. I'm back."

**Glenn:** "Wait. Where is Rick?"

**Chloe** : "Yeah. Where is Rick at?"

**Daryl:** "He's hurt. He was caught in a bear trap. A bunch of farmer dudes are taking care of his wound. He's resting there for the night. We can check back up on him in the morning."

**Glenn** : "Is he gonna be alright though?"

**Daryl:** "Should be, yes."

**Chloe** : "And you just left him alone with them? How can you be sure you trust them?"

**Daryl** : "I brought one of their friends with me. If all goes wrong with the family, we have her."

**Talia:** "You don't have to worry about that. Hershel and our people won't do anything bad to Rick. We're good people, I promise."

**Chloe** : "Hmm. They all say that but I'll hold you at your word. I got a good bullshit detector and I sense you're telling the truth." She says to Talia.

**Talia:** "Well, thanks. I guess. For trusting me."

**Chloe** : "Don't make me regret it hippie. I can easily just as well end you, you know?"

**Talia** : "Alright, I get it."

**Chloe:** "Good."

**Talia:** "Anyway, let's start with a polite conversation. Hey there, I'm Talia. What's your name?"

**Chloe** : "It's Chloe. Chloe Price. The other girl here is Max. She...doesn't talk much but she's my girlfriend."

**Talia:** "Oh. So you're...you know."

**Chloe** : "Bisexual? Yeah. I'm not ashamed though. Doesn't stop me being me. I'll still whoop people's asses if I have to."

**Glenn:** "I'm Glenn by the way. Nice to meet you." He says to Talia.

**Talia:** "Pleasure." She says while shaking Glenn's hand.

**Talia:** "So uh...hey there Max."

**Max:** "Hi. Is Rick going to be okay?"

**Talia:** "Yeah. He'll be good. I promise. Anyway. Daryl, what are we doing right now?"

**Daryl:** "I don't know. Maybe sit back and talk to your new friends maybe? We're gonna be here until the morning. We'll check on Rick then. You can sleep there if you want. It's where Rick usually sleeps. I'll chat to you all later. Try to get some sleep soon. We're waking up at first light."

**Talia** : "Alright. Goodnight Daryl."

**Daryl:** "Goodnight."

**The night falls and Talia shares some conversation with Chloe and Max before catching some sleep. She learns that Max and Chloe used to be in a town known as Arcadia Bay that was wiped out by a tornado and the undead. Glenn revealed he was also in Atlanta when the outbreak started and he was the one who saved Rick in that city. The next day dawns and everybody wakes up. Glenn cooks everybody some breakfast.**

**Glenn** : "Here you go Talia. This is your breakfast. Enjoy."

**Talia:** "Thanks Glenn."

**Talia cheerfully enjoys her meal**

**Daryl:** "Glenn. Come with me so we can check on Rick. Max, Chloe and Talia, can you 3 stay here for now? If you need help just radio us in. We'll be back shortly."

**Talia** : "Okay. Just be careful."

**Daryl:** "That's how we're still alive."

**Daryl and Glenn leave to check on Rick at the farm. Max and Chloe both chat with Talia in the meantime about life and relationships.**

**Chloe:** "So then Talia. Ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

**Talia** : "Woah. You waste no time getting to the crazy questions."

**Chloe:** "Might as well ask right? It's best to get the weird shit out and in the open am I right? Get's it out of the way." She says while giggling mercilessly.

**Talia:** "I guess you're right. I've never been in love before. That's my answer."

**Chloe:** "Not even once? Not even a crush on anyone?" Come on now hippie! Don't be afraid to tell me."

**Talia:** "Well there is this guy that I'm best friends with right now. He's at the farm right now. I don't know if I like him or not. I'm just not sure."

**Chloe** : "Best friends? Get out of the fuckin friend zone dude. You know you can do it. Just gotta talk to him. If you're best friends and you still live together in this world, I'm sure he'll open up to you if you step forward."

**Talia:** "Hmm. Maybe. I'll try talking to him and hopefully he feels the same way."

**Chloe:** "I promise you he will. You're a really good looking girl. Who's gonna say no to your beautiful ass? Sorry Max by the way. I'm not cheating on you. Just making our friend here feel good about herself."

**Max:** "Hey, it's alright."

**Daryl:** "Eh, hello? Chloe! Are you there? Hello?" Daryl says from the other end of the radio with a serious grunt in his voice.

**Chloe:** "Hello? This is Chloe. What's up?" She replies.

**Daryl:** "So we uh...have a problem. There's a shitload of walkers approaching the farm and I mean like hundreds of them! You all gotta get over here now! You---"

**Daryl's voice on the radio is cut off and an explosion is heard coming from the farm! Max, Chloe and Talia all head over to investigate the explosion immediately. They all run to the farm and when they arrive there, they see the entire family trapped inside the main house and it's surrounded by walkers.**

**Talia** : "They're all in there! We gotta do something!"

**Chloe:** "We can't. There's too many!"

**Talia** : "Watch behind you!"

**Talia shoots a walker that tries to attack Chloe from behind.**

**Chloe** : "Woah. Thanks. You saved my ass there."

**Talia:** "Don't mention it."

**Chloe** : "I'm gonna try getting inside the house from the back, I---"

**The house explodes, killing all people inside! Talia is grief stricken by the loss and plummets to the floor crying in agony.**

**Talia:** "NOOO!! NOO!! NOOO!!! They're gone. They're just fucking...gone."

**Chloe:** "Holy fuck. Talia, are you okay?"

**Talia:** "No. They're gone Chloe. All of them. Your friends in there are gone too. Everything is lost." She says to Chloe while sobbing in depression.

**Chloe:** "Max. You know what to do. Do your thing. Come on Max. Do it. You can do it."

**Talia** : "What the fuck are you talking about?" She says to Chloe whilst very confused as to what she means.

**Chloe** : "You'll see. Well actually...you won't. Only she will see but she has a very powerful gift."

**Talia:** "What? The fuck you talking about?"

**Chloe** : "Max. Please tell Talia about your thing after you do it. I think she should know."

**Talia** : "Know what!? You're scaring me, you're---"

**The world around them begins to shake and slow down as Max raises her hand out in front of her. Time itself slowly stops down to a halt until suddenly, Talia sees herself again outside of the house with Max and Chloe before it blew up and with no memory of the future events that befell the house.**

**Chloe** : "I'm gonna try getting inside the house from the back, I---"

**Talia** : "Wait. Where's Max? She was here a few seconds ago. Where the fuck did she go?"

**Chloe** : "Shit. She must of travelled back in time again. Something must of happened inside the house that got them killed." She says to herself.

**Max appears at the top window of the house and herself along with Rick, Glenn and Daryl, all start gunning down the walkers on the front porch. Talia, very confused to how Max got into the house, starts questioning Chloe.**

**Talia:** "My mind is blown right now. How the fuck did Max get up there in a matter of seconds? How the fuck..."

**Chloe:** "I need you to promise you'll never tell anyone this. She's kind of...special. She can travel back in time and alter the past. In our view, she will teleport or appear in different places because when she travels in time, her current position she's standing in doesn't change. She used her power to enter the house before the walkers showed up most likely. I know this sounds insane Talia but I'm telling you the truth. Me and Max can prove to you later when we're safe that her power exists. Please for the love of god, do not tell anyone about this."

**Talia is mind blown by what she's been told and what she's witnessed. She faints from the shock and Chloe holds her in her arms. The walkers are all exterminated and the family all head outside to see a fainted Talia. She is taken back inside and laid down into bed to rest for a while. Max re-joins Chloe outside and they both talk in private. The rest of the people who got involved during the ambush on the house are all safe and alive.**

**Chloe:** "Max! Oh my god. What happened this time? I know you went back in time to save them."

**Max:** "The house blew up from a lit fire spreading around in the house. I went back and stopped it and helped the rest kill the walkers by bringing them in some rifles."

**Chloe** : "Talia knows about your power. The shock of it made her faint. When she wakes up, we have to show her what you can do. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone else about this. They'll think we're crazy."

**Max:** "Yeah. Here's hoping."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming soon


	3. With Power Comes Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting new people, Talia and the group are settling into their new life with the Greene family but a huge group of walkers all ambush the farm and trap several house mates inside. Before Talia and her new friend Chloe and Max manage to help the group trapped inside the house, the house catches a fire started by a gas trail and it causes the whole building to explode, killing everyone inside. Time starts slowly stopping to a halt from the raise of Max's hand and they all return to just before the explosion in which Max capitalises on the situation and prevents the explosion and saves the housemates from the walkers attacking them. Talia completely paralysed by this power, faints and is laid to rest for a while while she recovers. The information Talia is about to learn about Max and Chloe may change her life entirely for her and her close friend Fred.

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Narrator (Talia)** \- "Myself and the Greene family had a good system going for the last 3 months on the farm. Recently, we met some new people. Quite a good few actually but they all seem very chill and friendly. We met them because one of them got stuck in a random bear trap set in the woods and we freed the man who got trapped and took care of him. While the man was recovering, I introduced myself to the rest of their people but then 2 of them went to the house to check up on the recovering man. While this was going on, I was left with 2 of the younger girls that are around my age, Chloe and Max. I had a good chat with them and they opened up to me. Suddenly, I got a radio call from one of the people checking on the man at the farm, Daryl. He mentioned that the farm was being attacked by walkers, so we had to help. Before we got there, the farm blew up and I was left in agony but then...time slowly started fading around me until suddenly I was back before the explosion happened. Max rewinded time and then stopped the explosion and saved everyone. The shock of this power made me faint. I'm really scared about this crazy power Max has and I guess I'll learn more about it soon."

**Chapter 3: With Power Comes Responsibility**

**Later on the day the explosion happened, Talia wakes up in her room and is greeted by Chloe and Max**

**Max** : "Chloe! She's awake."

**Chloe** : "Thank god. We thought we lost you there. You passed out hard earlier. Are you okay?"

**Talia:** "Yeah. Just about. Just the shock that hit me hard, but I'm okay" She says very exhaustingly.

**Chloe** : "You understand what happened though right?"

**Talia** : "Oh yeah. I got a really good idea of what I'm getting myself into."

**Chloe** : "I'm only gonna ask you this once and it's okay if you say no but are you sure you want to see my friend use her power to prove to you that it's real?"

**Talia:** "Just go for it. Gotta find out one way or another."

**Chloe** : "Alright but we can't show you here. Can't let anyone else see. We'll take you to our camp to show you. Rick, Daryl and Glenn are still with the farm boys downstairs so we'll have peace and quiet."

**They all head downstairs. Talia speaks to the rest before leaving with Max and Chloe.**

**Talia** : "I'm okay everyone. Just heading outside with Max and Chloe for a bit. Will be back shortly."

**Hershel** : "Don't wander off too far Talia. Might be more walkers floating around."

**Talia** : "Don't worry, we won't."

**Chloe:** "Daryl, how's Rick?"

**Daryl:** "He's doing alright. His leg still hurts but not as bad as it was yesterday so that's good news at least."

**Rick** : "Daryl, I think I'm good to go in a few hours."

**Daryl** : "Are you sure?"

**Rick:** "Yeah. Positive. Gotta return to our camp soon. Can't leave it unattended for too long."

**Daryl:** "Fair enough."

**Talia, Chloe and Max head out to the camp**

**Max** : "Talia, do you have anything on you? Like in your pockets?"

**Talia** : "Yeah, why?"

**Max:** "How much stuff do you have? Don't say what you have, just how many items you have."

**Talia checks her pockets**

**Talia** : "A couple of stuff. At least 3 or more items."

**Max:** "Alright, so I'm gonna dazzle your mind by telling you what you have in your pockets."

**Talia** : "Go for it."

**Max** : "I need to see them first. I haven't rewinded yet."

**Talia:** "Okay then. I hope this isn't bullshit."

**Talia shows Max what she has in her pockets. She has a pocket watch, her house keys, her old cell phone and some money. Max then rewinds time.**

**Talia:** "Go for it."

**Max** : "Do you have a watch? One of those watches you keep in your pockets."

**Talia:** "Yes. How in the fuck is it even possible to know that? You're impressing me. What else do I have?"

**Max:** "I sense a set of keys, most likely for a car or a house."

**Talia:** "Okay. You got that. Anything else?"

**Max** : "A cell phone."

**Talia:** "Wow. You're getting it all right! Anything else in my pockets oh great time warrior?"

**Max:** "Some money."

Talia: "Do I Now? How much exactly do I have?"

**Max:** "48 cents."

**Talia is stunned into silence for a few seconds.**

**Talia** : "How? How the fuck is a power like that even possible!? You are something else Max. Like damn."

**Chloe:** "I told you she was something special."

**Talia** : "What now then?"

**Chloe:** "You have to swear that you'll never tell anyone this EVER. No one can know about this Talia. Do you promise you'll keep this to yourself?"

**Talia** : "With a power like that, it's best very little people learn about it so yes, I'll keep this to myself."

**Chloe** : "Thank you."

**Chloe smiles at Talia in relief and gives her a hug. Talia accepts the hug.**

**Chloe** : "Come on, let's go check up on the rest. They might need help with something."

**Talia** : "Good idea."

**The 3 of them return to the farm house**

**Talia:** "Hey guys, we're back."

**Daryl** : "I assume nothing bad happened when you where out?"

**Talia** : "Nah. We're just chilling."

**Daryl:** "Good to hear. Rick, do you think you're able to move now?"

**Rick** : "Yeah. Should be good. I know it's only been a day but I think my leg can handle it now. Thanks for helping me out. All of you. It means a lot to me that a group of strangers like yourselves went out your way to save me. I won't forget this. Someday down the line, maybe we'll meet again but for now, it's goodbye."

**Talia:** "Take good care Rick. Just be careful next time. Don't want to run into random bear traps again. Watch your step."

**Rick:** "Well noted. I'll be sure to watch where I'm going now but thanks for reminding me." He replies while laughing ever so slightly.

**Daryl:** "Goodbye everyone. It was good to meet you all."

**Glenn:** "Yeah, for real. You guys were awesome. I saw similar people to yourselves near the time this started. Saw a middle aged man with a kid he found alone outside of a drugstore in Macon. We saved them along with another family of 3 before hiding out in the store. Place got attacked and one of us died. I had to say goodbye to the nice people so I could find my friends in Atlanta. Then I met Rick and Daryl there and have been hanging with them ever since."

**Hershel:** "Well I hope wherever those people are that you speak of are okay."

**Glenn:** "Yeah. I can't imagine seeing a little kid like her die at that age in a world like this. It would just do me in. Anyway, we gotta go now. Goodbye Hershel, goodbye Talia, goodbye the rest."

**Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Chloe and Max all wave goodbye to the farm group before leaving to return to their far camp they came from**

**Later next day at Rick's camp...**

**Daryl:** "Is it just me man or do I miss those farm folk already?"

**Rick:** "Nah, it's not just you man. I feel the same way."

**Daryl:** "This camp will only keep us going for a while you know. Eventually we gotta move. We have 5 people in our group and a camp this small will not last. I've been trying to get my truck working but it needs gas but I ain't got the faintest fucking idea on where to find gas."

**Rick** : "No clue man. You checked any of the local towns nearby?"

**Glenn:** "Actually, I might know. There's a town nearby in Macon. If I'm right, a few relatives I met at the start of this shit might still be there at that motel. Chances are they'll have gas. We could try there."

**Daryl** : "Good fucking shit Glenn. Never thought of that. We should go there right now. All of us. It's best we all are together so we can improve the numbers if we get into a pickle. Show us the way Glenn. You're our guide."

**Glenn and the group move out and make their way to the motel in Macon. Before they get the chance to approach the gate to the barricaded motel, they are interrupted by people shouting and screaming. They stay hidden in the forest to see what's going on.**

**Glenn:** "Hold it. Don't move guys. There's something going on down there. Something bad."

**Daryl:** "Wait a second. I know these fucking people. I ran into these folk in the woods the other week. Fucking bandits."

**Rick** : "Looks like they got their eyes on that motel group."

**Glenn:** "Dude, we have to help these folk out. I know them."

**Rick:** "Then how do we fucking help them Glenn? There's hundreds of them lurking about in the woods next to us. If we attack, all of them will roll in on us and we're all dead."

**Chloe:** "I have a plan. But it's risky. Max, I'm sure you know what I mean."

**Max nods her head at Chloe in acknowledgement**

**Daryl:** "I don't know what that means but if you're sure it'll work then go for it. We can cover you both if it gets hairy."

**Chloe** : "Don't worry, we got this. Right Max?"

**Max:** "Right."

**Meanwhile down at the motor inn**

**Bandit 1:** "You made the biggest mistake of your lives!!!"

**Lee:** "Woah there. Take it easy. What do you want, we'll give it to you."

**Bandit 1:** "Hold it there asshole. Explain to us why we didn't receive our last package! Where the fuck you hiding it boy?"

**Lee:** "We lost it but listen. What will it take to reach a deal?"

**Bandit 1:** "About twice as much as you've been giving us!"

**Lee:** "Okay. Done."

**Bandit 1** : "Is that so? Well I guess we gotta hash out some terms then."

**Bandit 2:** "I don't like no hash."

**Bandit 1:** "Man shut up or I'm gonna..."

**Lilly shoots the bandit in the head killing him. The other bandit flees and calls for help. The entire group of bandits run out from the forest and attacks the motor inn!**

**Bandits:** "Attack! They took down our boy! Get them! Behind the RV!!"

**A shootout begins between the bandits and the motel group. Lee and Lilly both take down several bandits before walkers start rolling in on the motel. Lee, too distracted by the bandits trying to kill him, doesn't notice a walker next to him and the walker throws him down onto the ground and devours him!**

**Clementine** : "LEE!!! NOOO!!"

**Carley:** "Oh god. Clementine! Don't look. Don't look."

**Max rewinds time and shoots the walker in the head that attacked Lee, saving him from his death.**

**Lee:** "JESUS! Thanks I guess, whoever that was. Done me a favour. Fucker almost got me."

**The bandits continue attacking along with the walkers. Carley tries to run into the RV for cover but trips on the floor and gets shot in the head by a bandit**

**Lee:** "GOD DAMMIT! They got Carley! Fuck!"

**Max rewinds time again and shoots the bandit that killed Carley before they kill her again. Carley makes it into the RV safely**

**Carley:** "You guys have got to get in HERE NOW! It's too heavy!!"

**A walker attacks Katja and Duck but Lee and Kenny saves them from it.**

**Kenny:** "Jesus Kat, are you alright!? Get Duck into the RV."

**Lee:** "Clementine!! Get over here now! HURRY BEFORE YOU...NOOO!!!"

**Clementine tried to run over to Lee but got a bullet to the head by a bandit before she made it to safety**

**Kenny** : "Lee, I'm so fucking sorry, I---"

**Lee** : "YOU'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING BURN YOU SONS OF BITCHES! DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL?!" Lee ferociously yells towards the bandits in an ultimate fit of rage.

**Max rewinds time yet again and out of ammo in her gun, she has no choice but to run at Clementine and take the bullet for her. Max takes a bullet to chest and passes out on the floor. Lee drags Max to safety and puts her into the RV.**

**Lee** : "Holy fuck! Where'd this girl come from? Wherever she came from, she just saved Clem's life. She's been shot though and passed out. Carley, can you take a look at her? I need to get everyone else in the RV ASAP!"

**Carley:** "Okay."

**Rick, Daryl, Chloe and Glenn all rush through the attackers to see what happened to Max.**

**Rick** : "Out of the fucking way! What the fuck happened to Max!?"

**Lee** : "She's been shot. She's a fucking hero though. That girl saved this little girl's life. I owe everything to her for that."

**Chloe** : "Holy shit. Max..."

**Daryl:** "What do we do?"

**Lee:** "You're welcome to hop in with us. We can't leave you and your passed out friend behind. Especially when you saved little Clem."

**Glenn:** "Holy shit! It's you guys. I didn't think you'd still be alive."

**Lee** : "Listen Glenn, we can catch up later man, but right now, I need you and your people to get in the RV now. We have to leave. The motel is overrun and the bandits will keep coming. We gotta go!"

**Lilly:** "We can't leave! We have to save the motor inn!"

**Kenny:** "You can do that yourself but we're fucking going."

**Lilly:** "Fuck you Kenny!"

**Kenny:** "Lee, just leave this bitch behind already. She's a fucking liability."

**Lee** : "Sorry Lilly but it's now or never."

**Lilly:** "You're not leaving!"

**Kenny** : "Are we not? Fucking watch us bitch. Get in Lee, I'm moving now."

**Kenny starts up the RV with everyone else inside and they all leave Lilly behind at the motel while they hit the road.**

**Lilly** : "I WON'T FORGET THIS! NEXT TIME I SEE ANY OF YOU, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!!" Lilly yells at them while they drive off.

**Later on the road...**

**Rick:** "It's a bit crowded in here."

**Daryl:** "Well there is 12 of us in a small RV. I'll sit in the corner with the others so this girl can check on Max."

**Chloe:** "Max. Please be okay. Please be okay. How is she by the way?"

**Carley:** "She took one hell of a shot to save that little girl. She has a lot of guts to do something like that, I'll give her that. Never seen a girl that age so brave before."

**Chloe:** "Yeah. She can be a good use to many."

**Carley:** "Getting that bullet out is not gonna be pretty for her but we have to do it otherwise she'll die from an infection. I'm Carley by the way."

**Chloe:** "Chloe. That's Max and the others are Rick, Daryl and Glenn."

**Carley:** "Glenn we already know. We met him when this started and I'm guessing these are his friends he went out looking for."

**Chloe:** "Not exactly but they're good people nonetheless."

**Carley:** "The family in the front is Kenny, Katja and Duck. The older kid there is Ben and that man and little girl is Clementine and Lee. Lilly was the woman we left behind. She was going to be more of a problem than a solution. It was a tough call to leave her but it had to be done."

**Chloe** : "Can we get that bullet out of her now? I can't sit here and let her suffer like that."

**Carley:** "It's gonna hurt but if you're up for it then grab that tool over there. You best be ready as this is gonna get really ugly really quickly."

**Chloe grabs the tool and prepares with Carley to take out the bullet inside Max's chest.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Sorry I took over a month to post it. Just been busy with work but I can post more regularly now. I hope you enjoy my future chapters of Season 1.


	4. The Pain Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Rick and the crew and taking care of him after the bear trap and house explosion incident, Talia, Fred and the Greenes say farewell to Chloe, Max, Rick, Daryl and Glenn as they now have to return to their camp. Talia now knowing about Max's power, knows what to expect if they cross paths again in the near future. After returning to their camp, Rick and his group decide that they need to get their truck fuelled up with gas as they need to leave for good soon. They all decide to check a nearby motor inn for some gas and discover that the people there are being attacked by a group of bandits over a set of supplies they never received. Many people from the motor inn group are killed during the raid but Max rewinds time to save all of them one by one until she tries to save a young girl called Clementine. She runs out of bullets so instead of shooting Clementine's attacker, she throws herself in front of the bullet to save Clementine and passes out from the wound. The motor inn group and Rick's group all rush to Max's aid and they put her in a RV that both Rick's group and the motor inn group use to escape the motel and they set out for the road to escape the bandits.

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Narrator (Rick)** \- "After walking out into the forest and getting myself stuck in a bear trap, I met some new folk who came to my aid immediately and treated my wound at their farm. After which, I was welcomed to rest there for a day while I healed. During which, my friends Chloe and Max took the time to get to know a girl from the farm group known as Talia. They opened up to each other and seem like really good friends until tomorrow, we got attacked by walkers at the farm and suddenly out of nowhere, Max just appeared conveniently with the necessary tools to repel the attack. It almost feels like she's seen what's happened before and saved our asses but I really don't know at this point. There's something about that girl I still can't get my eyes on. I guess only time will tell. Anyway, after we survived the attack, Talia passed out for some reason, I'm not sure why but we set her to rest for a bit. After she woke up, she went out to our temporary camp to hang out with Chloe and Max for a bit. When they returned, Talia seemed very shocked about something but I never got the chance to ask her because my group had to say goodbye to the farm group since we where leaving to head back to our main camp a good few miles down the road. Out of options after 3 months of surviving with a group of 5, Daryl decided we should get gas for our truck to hit the road. Glenn suggested a motor inn for us to check for gas so we all headed there to see if the people there had anything. It definitely looks like those people did have what we're looking for but a bigger problem presented itself. The motel group when we showed up was being attacked by a group of bandits. Max so bravely decided to intervene to save them during the attack. She saved a guy from being eaten by a walker during the attack and shot another person's attacker before she took a bullet to the head. Then suddenly, she attempted to save a little girl but she had no more bullets to kill the attackers, so instead, she threw herself in front of the bullet and took a severe chest wound before passing out on the ground. As shocked as we all were, we all rushed to her aid and the motel group put Max inside an RV for safety. Completely overrun with bandits and walkers, the motel group offered us to come with them in the RV to escape the motel and hit the road. With Max critically wounded, we had no choice but to go with them. Chloe and a woman from the motel group, Carley, are about to both perform an operation on Max to get the bullet out of her. It's gonna be really ugly but they gotta do what they gotta do to save her. Only thing I'm worried about is where Kenny the driver is taking us. He didn't exactly tell us where he's got us going."

**Chapter 4:** The Pain Train

**On the road, Carley and Chloe prepare to do their operation on Max to save her. The sweat can be seen dripping down their faces as they get ready to open up her chest. Chloe, very concerned as she is, keeps her composure and still decides to keep going with the operation as she knows this is the only chance she's got of saving her best friend.**

**Carley:** "You ready?"

**Chloe:** "Let's just get it over with."

**Carley:** "Okay, so here's the shitty part. You have to open up her chest wide enough for me to be able to pull out the bullet. Think you can do that? You need to keep pressure on both sides so her chest stays open."

**Chloe** : "Fuck. You can do this Chloe. You can do this. Max would do this for me. I gotta do this for her." She says to herself while sweating even more ferociously.

**Carley:** "Chloe? Are you doing this or not?"

**Chloe:** "Shit. Sorry. Yeah. Okay, let's go."

**The operation begins. Chloe holds open Max's chest and Carley tries to pick out the bullet but it's stuck inside pretty good. While Carley rummages around inside Max's chest to try and get the bullet out, Max wakes up and starts screaming**

**Chloe** : "Max! Don't move! We're trying to get the bullet out. You need to stay still and try to be brave for us okay?"

**Max:** "Okay but it hurts a lot. Like a hella lot."

**Chloe:** "I know but it's the only thing we can do. We don't want you getting an infection. I'm here for you though. Just look at me. It will be over soon."

**Chloe reassures Max that she'll be okay and gives her a kiss. Max cheers up for now but is still in serious pain. Chloe and Carley continue the operation. Carley manages to get the bullet halfway out but this sudden amount of movement inside Max's chest is enough to make her jump in pain.**

**Max:** "Holy shit! That fucking hurts!!"

**Carley:** "Try and stay still. It's nearly out. Just a little more"

**Carley continues trying to pick out the bullet and successfully pulls it out and then Max jumps again**

**Max** : "Is it over?"

**Chloe:** "Yeah. It's over. Just need to patch you up. You done well Max. Saved a little girl's life and was a brave little soldier during this operation. I'm proud of you girl. You're a real badass Max."

**Max** : "Thanks." She replies cheerfully while still in pain."

**Carley:** "Any of you got any bandages or some shit? Our medical supplies were lost during the attack."

**Rick:** "Yeah. I do. I never go anywhere without them. Here you go. So she's okay then?"

**Carley:** "More or less. Was a very brave thing for her to do in the first place but I guess it was worth it. She did save an 8 old year girl after all."

**Rick:** "What's important is she's alive. So where does this guy in the front seat have us headed?"

**Carley:** "He said he's got us headed east towards Savannah. That's where these 2, Lee and Clementine are also planning on going to. So I guess myself and the kid Ben are also going along with it."

**Rick has a look of doubt in his face when he realises that they're heading into a city and Rick knows that cities are a death trap from his experience in Atlanta.**

**Rick** : "Savannah? Ain't that a city? From my experience, cities are a death trap. When this started, Atlanta was overrun as shit. I barely got out of there. Glenn saved my ass. Had he not been there, I'd be fucked."

**Carley:** "Well I'm glad he was there for you. But let's just say Savannah isn't infested, this could be a new start. Also Clementine's parents are supposedly there."

**Rick:** "I'm down to roll with you folk but if we see anything we don't like, we'll be gone just as quick."

**Carley:** "I understand that. I know you wouldn't want to be around if we was assholes but I promise you we're not."

**Rick:** "I'll take your word but you gotta prove it too."

**Carley and Rick both patch up Max's wound and they all sit down while Kenny continues driving them towards his destination. Max talks to Clementine and Lee.**

**Max** : "Hey there. I'm Max."

**Lee:** "I'm Lee and we both owe you a great debt for what you done back there during the raid. You saved Clementine's life. That was really brave and I'm sorry about your pain you're going through right now but you saved a little girl. That goes a long way for me. Clementine, can you say thank you to this brave girl."

**Clementine:** "Hi and thanks."

**Max:** "Hey there. You okay? I hope my screaming didn't scare you."

**Clementine** : "It's okay. You were in pain. Sometimes it's okay to be afraid. Lee told me."

**Lee:** "Yeah. You're a good listener sweet pea."

**Max** : "You don't look like her dad. I'm guessing her real parents are gone?"

**Lee:** "Sadly yes. Our main long term goal is to hopefully see where her parents are or at least find out what happened to them if they didn't make it."

**Max:** "Not much to do in the apocalypse. So it's not the worst plan of all time. If it turns out you're wrong though about Savannah being safe, you are gonna be in for one hell of a ride. Cities are a death trap in case you didn't know."

**Lee:** "I'm well aware. Rick warned me but I'm willing to take the risk. It's better than sitting out here waiting to die."

**Max:** "Fair enough. Who was that woman you guys left behind by the way?"

**Lee:** "That was Lilly. Can't say any of us will miss her. She was a loose cannon that was bound to go off at any moment. It was a tough call to leave her but I think it was the right choice. That woman. I could see the bloodlust in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to shoot someone. Probably to blame someone for those supplies that where stolen. My instincts is she would have probably blamed Ben or Carley. I guess none of us wanted her around for the bitter end of that."

**Max:** "Yeah. I understand."

**Lee:** "You sit with Clementine for a bit. I need to check on Kenny. Try to rest. You've been through a lot recently. Don't let that wound open up again."

**Lee checks up on Kenny while the rest remain in the back of the RV. Kenny and Katja reveal to Lee that Duck (Their son) is bitten. Lee keeps this quiet and only tells Clementine about it. Later that day, the RV runs into something blocking the road and Kenny has to stop. A partially derailed train is blocking the road and everyone heads out of the RV to sit down while Lee, Rick and Daryl try to find a way to move the train.**

**Kenny** : "God dammit. Now we gotta deal with this. EVERYBODY OUT. We got a train blocking the road. Lee, Rick, Daryl, can you 3 try to find out how to get this out of the way? The rest of you can sit over there. Should be enough space around us to stop anything sneaking up on us."

**Meanwhile back at Hershel's farm...**

**Fred:** "Talia. Wake up. Now is not the time to be sleeping."

**Talia:** "Ah shit. Sorry Fred."

**Fred:** "We need to go out hunting for more food. You up to come with?"

**Talia:** "Sure. Anything for you." She says with a flirtatious smile.

**Fred:** "Okay then. let's go."

**They both head out hunting. During their hunting they chat about Rick and his group.**

**Talia** : "I miss Rick and the rest. They seemed really nice."

**Fred:** "I bet you do. You seemed to get along very well with the girls Max and Chloe."

**Talia:** "I definitely did. They where so cool. Just like you Fred."

**Fred:** "I highly doubt I'm that cool but I'm flattered though. Good to know someone still appreciates me."

**Talia:** "I've always appreciated you ever since I first met you in university. Just know that will never change."

**Talia really likes Fred and starts getting a bit nervous before admitting her feelings for him.**

**Fred** : "You okay? You seem a bit nervous of something. What's wrong?"

**Talia:** "It's nothing. Let's just take what we have back to the farm."

**Fred:** "Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

**After finding some rabbit during their hunt, they start heading back to the farm. On the way back, Talia attempts to admit her feelings for Fred again but gets interrupted by the sound of gunshots coming from the farm. A massive herd of walkers are attacking the farm! Hershel and the family are trying to hold them off.**

**Talia** : "Fred, I just wanted to say that I---WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**Fred:** "Save it Talia! We got bigger problems! The farm is under attack!! That's a lot more walkers than last time!"

**Hershel:** "FRED! TALIA! GET OVER HERE NOW! THEY'RE FUCKING EVERYWHERE! Maggie! GET ON YOUR HORSE AND TRY TO LEAD SOME OF THEM THAT WAY."

**Maggie** : "I'm on it!"

**Maggie goes on her horse to distract some of the walkers away from the farm house. Hershel takes a stand on the front porch with his shotgun while Fred and Talia takes their car and drives it around the farm to distract and kill a bunch of the walkers.**

**Talia:** "Fred! You shoot. I'll drive! We have to lead them away from the farm house."

**Talia and Fred successfully kill several walkers around the centre of the farm but more walkers keep approaching from all directions. It doesn't look like they'll stop coming for a good while. The sun begins setting on this horrid attack that continues to plague Hershel's farmland.**

**Talia:** "Fuck!! DO THEY EVER STOP COMING?!"

**Fred:** "There must be thousands of them! I've never seen this many before!"

**The barn catches a fire and lights up in a fiery blaze before exploding**

**Hershel** : "NO!!! The barn is gone! COME ON YOU SONS OF DEAD BITCHES! COME AND GET IT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S RIGHT!"

**Maggie:** "There's too many of them! We have to leave dad! This place is gone! We'll die trying to protect the farm!"

**Hershel:** "WE HAVE TO protect it! It's all we have!!! We---HOLY SHIT!!!"

**Maggie:** "DAD!!!"

**Hershel gets jumped by a walker from the side and gets bitten! He manages to kill it before it gets him.**

**Maggie** : "Guys! We have to help my dad!"

**Talia:** "There's too many of them! We can't get to him! Not in a car anyway."

**Maggie:** "Just get out of here. Escape while you can. I'll try and get to him on my horse. If we don't see you again, take this picture as a memory sign of us. So you'll never forget us. Good luck out there you 2. I mean it."

**Talia:** "Thank you Maggie."

**Talia and Fred floor it and escape the farm in their car as they look back towards the burning ruins which used to be known as Hershel's farm. Maggie and Hershel's fate is unconfirmed but Talia and Fred hope that they're okay. They continue driving east as they start losing light fast as the night begins to roll in. About an hour later, they find the motor inn. At least what's left of it. It's completely run over by the bandits and picked clean. They somehow still manage to find some gas for their car so they can keep driving east. They find the tyre tracks of the RV Rick and the crew where in and they follow those tracks.**

**On the road...**

**Talia:** "Where do you reckon these tracks lead to?"

**Fred:** "Hopefully it leads towards someone or something. We won't last long on our own. So anyway, what did you want to tell me earlier before the place was attacked?"

**Talia:** "I just wanted to say that I really like you and I hope we can be more than friends. I know it's a weird time to say this but I need to get it off my chest before it's too late."

**Fred:** "Oh. That's what you wanted to say. Why didn't you tell me earlier. I wouldn't of gotten mad at you or say no. Of course I feel the same way. As the matter of fact, I was looking for the right time to tell you this too."

**Fred and Talia hug each other. Fred kisses Talia on the cheek since she's driving and after another hour or 2, they come across the RV where the train was. The train is now gone suggesting that Rick and the crew got the train working and are now using that to head to their destination.**

**At the RV...**

**Talia:** "Interesting. There's an RV parked here and only half of that train is there. The front part is missing. Pretty sure whoever came here in that RV took the train to head down that way. That heads to Savannah. We should take the car and head down the way the train goes. Fred. How about you take the RV. Doesn't hurt to have extra wheels."

**Fred and Talia follows the train's route which leads to Savannah. Later that night, they run into a massive herd on the way there but they manage to drive around it and avoid it. Next morning, they arrive in Savannah and they find the train parked at the end of the rail. There's no sign of Rick and the group though. They must have entered the city.**

**Talia** : "Looks like this is as far as we're going. Whoever was in that train must be in this city somewhere. It's gonna be swarming with walkers soon. There was a shitload of them not too far behind behind us. Train noise must of attracted their attention. Our vehicles won't get us any further. We have to explore on foot."

**They enter the city. It's very quiet. That quiet that they begin to get concerned. They continue walking down the streets until they see a massive wall of walkers hung up like scarecrows. They both look up at it in great shock.**

**Talia** : "What the hell is that? Who would do this?"

**Fred:** "I don't know but this might be a sign. A sign that we shouldn't be here. We should probably leave, we---OH SHIT! INCOMING!"

**A group of walkers close in on them both and they get cornered and forced to enter a sewer to escape**

**Talia** : "Okay so now we're in a sewer. What now? We can't go back up that way. There's a lot of them up on that street."

**Fred:** "Wow. Look at that. Poor fucking bastard probably tried to hide down here too and got eaten by those walkers over there."

**Talia:** "Well those walkers are in our way to that passage over there. We gotta take them out. There's 2 of us so we can double team them just fine. Just don't get cornered. There's only a few of them."

**Talia and Fred take out the walkers blocking the passage and they head down that way until they find another exit. They open up the sewer lid and exit into what appears to be a school courtyard. No one is seen hovering around so they decide to wander around the courtyard for a bit to see what's going on.**

**Talia** : "Interesting. This place looks like it used to be a school. I think whoever owned this place used it as a base for a community recently but it seems like whatever community that went on here has fallen. From what we seen on that wall back before the sewer, it seems like these people where bad. Can't say I'll miss them I guess. Maybe they'll have shit we can take. Let's take a look around. Keep an eye out for walkers."

**They wander around the school and they find a classroom which appears to be some sort of command centre.**

**Talia** : "This room looks like a main base type of deal. Like a command centre. Wait. Look over there on the map. There's a maintenance shed. We can get gas for our vehicles from there. If this place recently fell, they should have a lot."

**Fred:** "Good idea. Let's go check it out. We gotta be careful though. You never know what waits around the corner."

**They both head to the maintenance shed but as soon as they enter, a group of walkers surround the place and they get trapped inside. They are stuck and can't find a way out so they decide to block the door in hopes someone finds them soon**

**Talia:** "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOORS! We gotta block it with something!"

**Fred:** "Here, help me push this towards the door!"

**They push a heavy box to block the door**

**Talia:** "Now what?"

**Fred:** "I guess we wait. We ain't getting through those walkers. There's so many!"

**Talia:** "We could be waiting here forever. We need to hope someone finds us here sooner or later."

**Fred:** "Here's hoping. We should chill for a while. Maybe it will quiet down outside if we stay quiet for a bit."

**Fred and Talia hide out in the maintenance shed for a while until it quiets down or until someone finds them.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 should be released later today or tomorrow so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoy this so far. Let me know in the comments if you have any questions or feedback about my work.


	5. City of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a fatal gunshot wound to the chest to save a little girl called Clementine, Max Caufield woke up in an RV to Chloe and Carley who are both performing an operation on her to get the bullet out. It was painful but as brave as Max is, she endures the pain and they successfully save her from an infection. Their group eventually runs into a train blocking the road so they decide to all use the train to continue to their destination. Meanwhile back at Hershel's farm, Talia and Fred go out hunting and during their time out, Talia begins to open up to Fred but before the conversation can take any deeper lengths, the farm is attacked yet again but this time by an insanely massive herd of walkers. The whole family and the duo attempt to fend off the walkers but to no avail. The farm is overrun and Hershel got bit. Maggie, Hershel's daughter, with no option left, tells Talia and Fred to flee from the farm before it's too late. They escape successfully while Maggie stayed behind to defend her family. Talia and Fred hit the road until they find the RV then they follow the train tracks that head to the city of Savannah.

**Previously on The Walking Dead**

**Narrator (Rick)** \- "After taking care of Max, we ran into a train blocking the road so we decided to take that. Our entire group headed to Savannah. Unfortunately, some sacrifices where made for Kenny's family. A few losses was made but that's what makes us stronger. We're hoping everything goes better in Savannah. Maybe it's not as bad but it could just be another Atlanta situation. I guess only time will tell."

 **Narrator (Talia)** \- "Myself and Fred went out hunting and I opened up to him. Before I got to admit my feelings for him, the farm was attacked again but this time by an insanely large herd of walkers. It's nothing like anything we've seen before. The farm was overrun and Maggie told us to take our car and escape. To save ourselves. It was really bold but it showed she does care about everyone. I just hope she's okay. Her dad Hershel was bit during the attack and I can't imagine what they're going through now that we're gone and now that they've lost their home. Anyway, we continued on down the road until we found a motor inn which was also run over but we saw tracks of a vehicle heading down a very long road until we found it parked in front of what used to be a train but the front half of the train was missing. My speculation is that the people here took the train as a shortcut to their destination. We decided to follow it's path. On our way to the destination, we narrowly avoided another herd in the middle of the train path. We eventually found the train at it's destination in a city known as Savannah. We had to continue on foot as our car wasn't taking us further. While on the streets of the abandoned city, we got cornered by walkers and we dived into a sewer to escape. We found a way out of the sewer and it leaded into the center of an old school. The same school that had walls around it made out of walker scarecrows. It was very disturbing. Whatever community this used to be, was a really fucked up one. We went into the main room in the school and found a map which led us to a maintenance shed where we possibly could get gas for our car but before we hit our jackpot, we got ambushed by walkers and we blocked ourselves inside the shed to stay safe from them."

**Chapter 5:** City of the Damned

**Meanwhile with Rick's group, they are holed up inside an abandoned house in Savannah. A few of them are currently out scouting and will be back soon.**

**Rick** : "Where did Kenny and Lee go?"

**Carley:** "They went out scouting down river street. Knowing Lee, he's probably focused on trying to find out where Chuck is. That man did save our asses. I hope he's okay."

**Rick:** "If anything, I'm worried about Kenny. He just lost his fucking family. I can't imagine how I'd act if that was my Lori and Carl that died out there like that."

**Daryl:** "Hey man. Try not to talk about them. You're only gonna remind yourself that you still haven't found them."

**Rick:** "That's actually a good point. Anyway, Carley. How's Max and Chloe doing?"

**Carley:** "Max can still feel the pain but she's doing good. Chloe is doing her best to support her best friend. They seem really close."

**Rick:** "I don't know if they told you but they're both girlfriends."

**Carley:** "Oh. That actually makes perfect sense now. I knew they where close but that confirms it."

**Daryl:** "Clementine seems quite lonely right now. She doesn't like that Lee isn't around for her right now. Perhaps one of you should give her some company."

**Rick** : "I thought Ben was keeping her company."

**Daryl** : "Me and you both know that kid has potential but he's just a fucking idiot. Carley, maybe you and Glenn could sit down with Clementine for a while? She seems to like you two more."

**Carley:** "Okay. I can do that. Just keep an eye for Kenny and Lee okay?"

**Daryl:** "You got it."

**Carley and Glenn both head upstairs in the house to check on Clementine and Ben. Rick and Daryl both stay downstairs with Chloe and Max while keeping an eye out for Kenny and Lee.**

**Carley:** "Hey there Clementine. Are you okay?"

**Clementine:** "I'm just worried about Lee. Is he safe?"

**Carley:** "I'm sure he's fine. Him and Kenny will be back soon. How's Ben been?"

**Clementine** : "He seems sad about something. He won't tell me though."

**Carley:** "Really?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. He wants to be left alone though. Try not to talk to him right now."

**Carley:** "Noted. So how are you finding the new people? Do you like them?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. They're alright. I'm really liking Max and Chloe. They're always so nice to me and that Rick person seems like he knows what he's doing. Like Lee."

**Carley:** "That's good to hear. Wanna go downstairs with me?"

**Clementine** : "Sure."

**They head downstairs to regroup with Rick and Daryl. Kenny returns with a woman. Lee hasn't came back yet.**

**Carley** : "Kenny! You're back. Where's Lee? And who's this?"

**Kenny:** "This is Molly. She saved my ass back there. Lee however, got trapped in a corner and escaped down a sewer system. We hope he finds a way out of there. Meanwhile, this girl almost jabbed Lee's eyes out when we spotted her but luckily she didn't."

**Molly:** "I only spared him because he didn't look like he was from Crawford."

**Kenny:** "Oh yeah. About that. So there's this crazy fucking place called Crawford. Supposed to be an old school that is now used as a community for the living. They just kick out anyone who doesn't play by their shitty little rules. Literally if you refuse or simply are unable to do what they ask, say you're elderly and uncapable for example. They just kill you and throw you out. If you're a kid, they force you to leave."

**Molly:** "Like I said to angry grandpa here, they're the worst kind."

**Rick** : "How do you know all this?"

**Molly:** "I used to be one of them. My sister got sick and they threw her out. I refused to watch that happen so I left with her. She died from a disease a few days later sadly. The bad shit Crawford done got passed around like a ghost story except this one was true."

**Carley** : "Jesus. Are you alright Molly? About your sister I mean."

**Molly:** "I'm fine okay? Just worry about yourselves please. Sorry if I seem harsh but just worry about your people and not me."

**Carley:** "Okay then. Just wanted to make you feel more welcomed around us."

**Molly** : "I know. I'm just not used to being around other people. That's all and---OH Shit!. You have a kid?! I'm just...shocked. I haven't seen a kid like her ever since this shit started. What's your name?"

**Clementine:** "Clem...Clementine."

**Molly:** "Well it's nice to meet you Clementine. Haven't seen a bright face like yours in months. Things maybe are looking up. Just gotta shit on Crawford till it burns down to the ground."

**Clementine** : "Swear!"

**Molly:** "Oh right. Sorry."

**Kenny:** "I suppose we outta wait until Lee comes back right? Not much else to do right now. River street has no fucking boats so we're fucked right now."

**Molly** : "I gotta wait here anyway. Lee has my ice pick."

**Kenny:** "I guess we're chilling for a bit then. Glenn, you're our lookout for now on that backyard. Rick and Daryl can sit in the Livingroom and watch the front door. The rest of you just do whatever you wanna do."

**Everyone bunks down in the house for another couple of hours until eventually, Lee finally comes back. He comes back with a doctor called Vernon.**

**Lee** : "GUYS! I'm back! I HAVE BIG NEWS TOO!"

**Everyone checks on Lee**

**Ben:** "Another stranger?"

**Lee:** "Shut up for a second Ben. Guys, this is Vernon, he's a doctor. Maybe he could check Max's wound to ensure it's been stitched up correctly. Can you do that Vernon?"

**Vernon:** "Alright. Take me to her."

**Carley takes Vernon to check on Max. Meanwhile, Lee shares his news to Kenny and the rest**

**Lee** : "So it turns out there was a boat after all. It's in the shed in the backyard."

**Kenny:** "Holy shit! Who woulda thought? Good shit Lee. I'll take a look at it and tell you if it's seaworthy or not. Be back in a minute."

**Kenny looks at the boat. He returns with some good news and bad news**

**Kenny:** "You want the good news or the bad news first?"

**Lee:** "Let's get the bad news out of the way."

**Kenny:** "The bad news is the boat is only gonna hold about 7 people. Even with one of them as a kid. We have 10 in our group excluding Molly and Vernon. So we're gonna have a capacity problem. We might have to leave some people behind. That decision will make itself when the time comes."

**Lee:** "So what's the good news?"

**Kenny:** "Good news is it only needs a battery and some gas. That seems easy enough to find right?"

**Molly** : "This whole place is picked clean. You won't find that shit anywhere."

**Lee:** "What about Crawford? They seem like they have all the things we need."

**Vernon overhears the conversation and comes downstairs to join in. Molly and Vernon doesn't like that idea of going into Crawford for supplies.**

**Vernon:** "Hold on a minute! You're not thinking of going into that place are you? You are walking into death's door by doing that."

**Rick backs up Lee and supports his plan**

**Rick** : "Surely we have to try! If they have stuff, then what harm could it be to propose a trade or a deal for said items?"

**Vernon** : "Trust me, you don't know these people, I do! You walk in there, especially with a wounded girl, you might as well hang a noose around her neck. They don't exactly welcome children with open arms either."

**Rick:** "Yet again, Molly did say they're the worst kind. Maybe we could try sneaking in undetected, grab what we need and quickly bounce out of there."

**Molly:** "You know that's not the worst plan I've ever heard. I'm down to do that."

**Vernon** : "Me too I guess. I've always wanted to try something like this. Just never had the people to do it."

**Kenny:** "What's your take on this old man?"

**Vernon:** "They have medical supplies in there that can benefit my people and yours. Not just stuff for your boat. There's a sewer system that leads into Crawford's center courtyard. You have a map by any chance?"

**Lee:** "Yeah actually."

**Lee gives Vernon his map. Vernon analyses the map and comes up with a plan**

**Vernon:** "Here's what to do. We come through that sewer and into the center of Crawford, hit them by surprise, get what we need and escape before they even knew what hit them. I'll head back to my people. I'll return here at midnight so be ready. We're doing this under the cover of dark."

**Vernon leaves and returns to his people. Everybody else prepares and waits until midnight.**

**Later that night...**

**Everybody heads outside to meet Vernon at the front gate of the house.**

**Vernon** : "Hey there again. This is Brie. She'll be helping us."

**Brie:** "I know the layout so we can get in and out quicker."

**Lee:** "Cool."

**Kenny:** "So how many of us are going?"

**Lee:** "Rick, Daryl, Carley and Glenn are coming with us Kenny. Chloe, Max, Clementine and Ben will stay and guard our boat at the house."

**Kenny:** "Sounds good. You guys ready to roll?"

**Daryl:** "Let's do it man. Now or never."

**The group of people raiding the school all head out into the night while everyone guarding the boat stays behind.**

**Meanwhile inside the maintenance shed in Crawford...**

**Talia:** "It's fucking night time already and no one is out there."

**Fred:** "Do you think they've cleared up yet?"

**Talia:** "Doesn't sound like it. I'll take a look."

**Talia removes the barricade from the door and the walkers barge right in immediately**

**Talia** : "FUUUCK! FUCKING KNEW IT! GET BACK! GET FUCKING BACK!"

**The walkers start swarming inside the shed and they trap Fred in a corner!**

**Fred:** "HOLY SHIT! NOOO! HELP ME!!"

**Talia:** "FRED!!!"

**Fred gets attacked and bitten!! Talia turns on her full rage mode and picks up a shiv on the ground in front of her and stabs all of the walkers who trapped Fred. The shed is now clear.**

**Talia** : "Holy shit Fred! Are you alright? They nearly got you there, I was so worried I---WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! No. Please don't tell me that is what I think it is."

**Fred only just realises that he has a bite on his arm. He is visibly afraid and hugs Talia in fear.**

**Fred** : "Is this it for me then? Like what the fuck do I do?!!"

**Talia:** "We'll think of something. We gotta get out of here, we---OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

**More walkers begin showing up but they are swiftly barged right through by Kenny and Brie who are both coming to the shed for gas.**

**Kenny** : "What the fuck happened here? Who are you people? You better answer or I'm gonna shoot you!"

**Talia:** "Easy there! We're friendly. We're not from this place. We got stuck in here and tried to get out."

**Kenny:** "Then stick with us. We're just grabbing gas for our boat. Follow us back inside the building, there's fucking thousands of them out there. We gotta move quickly."

**They grab gas and head inside the main building into the classroom command centre.**

**Kenny** : "Fucking hell. We're back. A lot of them out there too. We had to block the doors leading out of the hall. We're fucking trapped here now and we need to get this fucking armory opened."

**Rick** : "Holy shit. That's Talia and Fred!"

**Kenny:** "Wait. You know these 2?"

**Rick:** "Met them a while ago on a farm owned by a guy called Hershel. They helped me."

**Kenny:** "Hershel? That guy still alive? Shit I haven't seen him ever since he kicked us out when his son died at the start."

**Rick:** "Where'd you find these 2 Kenny?"

**Kenny:** "They was stuck at that shed. We helped them get out."

**Lee** : "I'm gonna check on Daryl and Vernon at the nurse's station. They might be in trouble from that group of walkers outside. I'll be right back."

**Kenny:** "Carley, Glenn, how's that door looking? You nearly got it open?"

**Carley:** "Not quite. We might need to bust it open. Glenn, can you look for something out there to help bust this door open?"

**Glenn:** "Sure thing."

**Glenn heads out to look for something to bust the armory door open.**

**A little while later...**

**Rick heads out into the hall to check on Glenn**

**Rick:** "Glenn! You found anything?"

**Glenn:** "Yeah. I found this hatchet. This might work."

**Rick:** "Great job kid!"

**Lee, Vernon, Molly and Daryl show up and do not look happy.**

**Lee** : "Uh, Glenn? Where did you find that hatchet?"

**Glenn:** "It was in the door back there. It was stuck but I pulled it out. We could use this to bust open the armory door."

**Lee:** "Oh no. Shit. Everybody RUNNN!!!"

**The hatchet Glenn found was the thing blocking the door shut for the walkers! The walkers begin roaming inside and everybody runs back to the classroom. Molly gets grabbed by the walkers and Lee tries to save her but accidently shoots her**

**Molly:** "OWW! You FUCKING SHOT ME LEE!"

**Lee:** "Shit! Molly, I am so fucking sorry!"

**Molly:** "JUST GO! Leave me! You'll die if you don't! Save yourself Lee! I'll be---"

**Molly is lost in the group of walkers who attacked her. She isn't seen again. Lee rushes back to the classroom to join the others**

**Kenny** : "Everybody in? Block the fucking door!"

**Rick:** "Lee, where's Molly?"

**Lee:** "She didn't make it."

**Rick:** "Damn. That's fucked up. I'm sorry Lee."

**The walkers bust the door open and they kill Brie! Fred opts in to sacrifice himself to distract them a bit longer for the rest to get the armory opened.**

**Vernon** : "BRIE!!"

**Fred** : "Fuck this. Get that door opened people. I got the walkers."

**Talia:** "Fred! What the fuck!? What are you doing?!"

**Fred kisses Talia**

**Fred** : "I'm sorry Talia. I love you more than anything but you know I'm bitten and I'll die anyway. Might as well die for all of you. It's my dying wish. To die saving the girl I love and her people. Do me a favour now and take care of yourself okay? I'll always be thinking about you up there. Goodbye Talia."

**Talia:** "Good...goodbye Fred." She replies while down on her knees sobbing at the reality she is about to befall her.

**Fred starts slashing away at the walkers and draws them to the opposite corner of the room before they trap him and kill him. Talia starts crying as she witnesses him being eaten alive. The armory door finally gets busted open and everyone heads inside, leaving Fred behind.**

**Rick** : "Talia, I'm so fucking sorry but we need to go. He's gone Talia, he's gone. We gotta go before they get to us."

**Talia grabs Rick's hand as he helps her walk out of the classroom and into the armory with the rest as they try to block the door behind them.**

**Kenny** : "Wait! You didn't lock the door behind you!?"

**Lee:** "The lock was busted!"

**Kenny:** "Shit man! Everybody down stairs! Should be a door down there!"

**They head downstairs and try to escape the armory but the other door leads to walkers too and Lee quickly shuts it!**

**Lee:** "FUCK! Back this way! It's not gonna hold."

**Kenny:** "Up people! UP! Be ready to shoot them Lee. Hold them off while we try to go up to the top."

**Everybody ascends to the top of the staircase and they escape through a window. Carley and Lee are the last ones to leave but Carley gets grabbed by a walker and trips over a ledge and is hanging on for dear life!**

**Carley** : "SHIT!!!"

**Lee:** "I got you Carley, I---FUCK! I can't quite pull you up! They're getting closer."

**Carley:** "Lee. Just let me go. If you try to get me, you're gonna die too. Let me go Lee. Don't let me bring you down with me. Please Lee. Do it. Clementine needs you."

**Lee:** "Fuck! I can't do this, I...fuck. Are you sure you don't want me to try and help you up?"

**Carley:** "You don't have time Lee. They're right fucking there! Just let me go! You'll die if you don't!"

**Lee** : "I'm so sorry Carley. I wish you the best. You'll be in a better place."

**Carley:** "I know I will. Take care of that little girl Lee. She thinks the world of you."

**Lee drops Carley, who falls to the bottom of the tower and dies. Screaming is heard when she hits the ground as she gets devoured by the walkers waiting for her below. Lee escapes the tower through the window and everybody else who made it, returns to the house**

**Back at the house...**

**Lee:** "Vernon. I'm so sorry about Brie."

**Vernon:** "It's not your fault. It was a risk we was willing to take after all. My people won't be happy that she died but at least we have meds now so there's that. I wish you the best of luck Lee. I must go now."

**Lee:** "Good luck Vernon."

**Talia speaks to Rick, Chloe and Max**

**Rick** : "I'm sorry about Fred."

**Talia** : "It just happened so quick. He was bitten from earlier anyway. He was only on borrowed time anyway. I guess I just gotta live with him being gone now. I really liked him too."

**Rick hugs Talia. Max and Chloe both join in.**

**Rick** : "Since Fred is now gone, you can stay with us for as long as you like. We are all you have left after all."

**Talia:** "I guess."

**Rick** : "Sit with Max and Chloe for a bit. They'll keep you company. I gotta talk to Kenny right now."

**Upstairs in the house, Lee talks to Clementine alone**

**Lee:** "Hey there sweetpea. How you doing?"

**Clementine:** "I'm okay. Where's Carley?"

**Lee:** "She...she didn't make it. She was hanging on for her life and made a brave decision to save us all."

**Clementine:** "I don't feel good..."

**Clementine lies down and starts crying**

**Lee:** "I'm sorry Clem. Try to get some rest okay? We're heading out tomorrow."

**Lee and Clementine both go to sleep for the night and Lee wakes up next morning to find Clementine missing**

**Lee** : "Clem? Clementine? Where are you?"

**Lee heads downstairs**

**Lee:** "CLEM?! Can you hear me? Rick, have you seen Clem?"

**Rick:** "Not a clue man. You tried checking outside? None of us saw her leave so she may have went outside during the night."

**Lee:** "Shit. I don't like this one bit."

**Lee heads outside into the backyard**

**Lee:** "CLEM! Where are you?"

**Lee hops over the fence and hears Clementine's walkie talkie coming from a bin**

**Lee** : "Shit. Is that her walkie talkie? Wait a second. Her fucking hat is here too."

**Lee picks up her hat and after he picks up the walkie talkie, he gets attacked by a walker hiding behind some boxes. He kills it.**

**Lee:** "HOLY FUCK! Scared the shit out of me. Nice to know walkers like to hide behind boxes."

**Lee raises his arm in front of him and notices that he got bit by the walker!!**

**Lee** : "No. Noooo. Oh fuck..."

**Rick:** "Lee? You out here? I heard a loud noise. Just checking if you're okay."

**Lee hides his bite**

**Lee** : "I found Clementine's hat and radio out here. She's been taken. We have to find her!"

**Rick** : "No shit we do! Who took her?"

**Lee:** "Most likely that man on the radio from the other day. No clue who he is though. Our best bet is to check the morgue where Vernon is, in case it was him.

**Rick:** "Wait. Who's blood is that on your arm?"

**Lee** : "It was a walker's. Fucker jumped me out of nowhere. I got him though."

**Rick:** "You want us to help you find Clementine?"

**Lee:** "No. She's my responsibility so this is something I have to do alone. Get Kenny and the rest to get that boat ready. If I'm not back tomorrow at latest, then you have to leave without me."

**Rick** : "Well I hope you get her back dude. We'll wait as long as we can. Good luck Lee."

**Lee leaves to go find Clementine. Everybody else stays behind at the house.**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one took me several hours to write. Chapter 6 and 7 should be out soon. Enjoy :)


	6. Fall of the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exploring the rotten ruins of Savannah and learning about Crawford, Clementine was kidnapped and Lee with what remains of the group have to rescue her. Lee got bit when looking for her outside the house but decided to hide it from the rest and opted to look for Clementine alone while the rest gets the boat ready. Lee will soon regret his decision to head out alone and upon his return, him and the group will have to make dangerous decisions and learn to deal with the upcoming sacrifices ahead. The clock is ticking and Clementine is waiting on her rescuers to come and get her before more bad stuff happens.

**Previously on The Waling Dead**

**Narrator - "Rick and the group after hitting the road, came into the city known as Savannah. After learning they found a boat, they needed gas and a battery to get it moving so they decided to set up a break in plan to get into the community of Crawford to steal these supplies. After learning that the community has fallen and it's infested with walkers, their plan changed and they took cover in a classroom to set up their plan B to get the supplies. They had to get gas from a maintenance shed and a battery from the auto shop while also grabbing meds from the nurse's station. Kenny and Brie went out to the maintenance shed to get the gas and they found Talia and Fred there who was trapped in there from earlier. Fred got bit during the attack but only Talia knows about it. After regrouping in the classroom with the gas, Lee heads out to check on the group that went to the nurse's station. Meanwhile, Glenn is asked to get something to help break open the armory door so they can escape in case of emergency. After the meds and the battery makes it to the classroom, the walkers begin flooding into the hallways and the group begins their escape plan. During this escape, Molly gets caught by a walker and Lee accidently shot her trying to save her. Molly is left behind and presumed dead. As everyone tried to escape the classroom, Brie got attacked through the door and got killed. Fred then sacrificed himself to hold off the walkers in the classroom long enough for the rest to break open the armory door and escape. Now in the armory, they all escape to the top of a clocktower and out a window. Carley at the top of the tower, got grabbed and slipped off the ledge and Lee managed to grab her. With no time left, Carley asked Lee to drop her to her death so he can save himself. Lee initially was reluctant to do so but when the walkers begin approaching them both, he dropped her as he knows he'll get himself killed. Back at the house, Vernon the doctor said his goodbyes and left. Next morning, Clementine went missing and Lee went outside in the backyard to look for her. He found her hat and her walkie talkie behind a bin and as he picked them up, a walker jumped out at him from behind some boxes and bit him. After killing the walker, Lee discovered his bite and decided to hide it from the rest. With no time left, he decided it's best to go out looking for her alone so he set out on a hunt for her. The rest of what remains of the group, all holed up inside the house until he can return with Clementine."**

**Chapter 6** : Fall of the Titans

**Inside the house later that day after Lee went out to look for Clementine, everyone is now on edge about the situation and Kenny gets into an argument with Rick and Daryl**

**Kenny** : "Why the fuck is this son of a bitch taking so long? We're literally all just sitting here waiting to die."

**Rick:** "Enough of that Kenny. You know his girl was taken. He isn't gonna magically find her that quickly. Give the man some time."

**Kenny starts getting angry**

**Kenny** : "Well he didn't do much to save my family. So why should I give a fuck about his people?"

**Rick** : "You know Kenny, that's really fucking nasty for you to say that! Whether your family made it or not, you can't just give up on others."

**Kenny:** "I can and I will. Watch me."

**Daryl starts getting mad at what he's hearing and stands up from his seat and confronts Kenny directly**

**Daryl:** "I can't fucking listen to this shit! KENNY! Some fucking father you where then huh? I'm sure your dead wife and kid would appreciate you just giving up on all hope. I'm sure they wouldn't disown you as a husband and father for spouting out this shit. That's sarcasm by the way but they would not be happy if they saw you like this."

**Kenny:** "What the fuck did you just say about my family?!"

**Daryl:** "If they saw you like this, they wouldn't want to see you. They'd be better off with someone else."

**Kenny:** "If you're looking for a fight, you got one you fucking hillbilly fuck. I don't see anyone who gives a shit about you."

**Daryl clenches his fists and holds his breath before speaking back to Kenny**

**Daryl:** "I never got to see my family. All my had was my brother but he was a fucking racist idiot. Like you, and I'm gonna kick your ass old man, right here, right now."

**Daryl with nothing else left to say, lunges straight at Kenny and they start a fight. Rick tries to break them up**

**Daryl** : "FUCK YOU! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT US HUH?! YOU THINK THE WORLD IS ALL ABOUT YOU?! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES AND LOOK AT REALITY YOU FUCKING DRUNK REDNECK FUCKER!"

**Daryl knocks Kenny on the ground and starts beating him up**

**Rick:** "DARYL! STOP! I think you made your point! STOP!"

**Daryl:** "No. This fucker needs some sense beat into him! Step back Rick."

**Daryl continues beating up Kenny until Kenny himself gives in**

**Kenny:** "STOP! Please! I'll stop. I'll stop!"

**Daryl stops beating up Kenny and helps him up**

**Rick** : "Daryl. Are you done now?"

**Daryl:** "Just about. I hope that taught you something Kenny. I don't wanna have to do that again."

**Kenny:** "I won't lie to you, your punches do hit hard. You fight a lot?"

**Daryl:** "I used to do streetlighting with my brother back in the day. No one dares to piss me off. I didn't damage you did I?"

**Kenny** : "No. I'm fine. It's just...what do we do?"

**Daryl:** "We wait. Not much we can do. Just sit down and try to relax."

**They sit down for another few hours until Ben later on, comes into the Livingroom with bad news.**

**Ben** : "Uh guys? I have bad news. You might all wanna come outside."

**Kenny:** "Oh fuck. What now?"

**Ben:** "Just come. I'll show you."

**They all head outside to find out that the boat has been stolen! A note was left in the shed by Vernon.**

**Chloe** : "Oh shit. The boat. It's gone..."

**Kenny:** "Somebody fucking pinch me. This can't be real. It can't..."

**Talia:** "Who...done this?"

**Daryl:** "There's a note. It says: Hello again, I'm sorry it had to go this way but you got one of my people killed and I could of died too. I have a group in constant care and staying in Savannah is more of a risk to us than it is to you so we decided to take your boat for ourselves. You don't have to forgive us but that's how it goes: -Vernon."

**Kenny:** "Motherfucker! I knew we couldn't trust that asshole! Is he the one who took Clem as well? If so, then we're in the shit."

**Talia:** "Look! It's Lee. Clem isn't with him."

**Lee returns without Clementine**

**Talia** : "Lee! Clem isn't with you?"

**Lee:** "No. Couldn't find her. What the fuck happened here?"

**Daryl:** "Vernon and his people fucking robbed us. We're thinking he has your girl as well."

**Lee:** "Well he doesn't. I spoke to that man on the radio again and he said it isn't Vernon. Vernon's place was also empty when I looked there. Must of scurried out in a hurry to get your boat."

**Talia notices the bite on Lee's arm**

**Talia** : "Uh Lee? What the hell is that on your arm?"

**Lee reveals the bite**

**Kenny** : "Oh my god. How long? How long ago did this happen?" He says in a worried tone

**Lee:** "Just before I left to look for Clementine."

**Rick is shocked**

**Rick** : "Jesus Lee. You could of told me. I wouldn't of been mad at you man. I would have went with you if I knew. I don't blame you for not saying. I'd be scared to reveal that shit. How does it feel?"

**Lee:** "It comes in waves. It's burning like it's still painful but it's also numb like it's asleep. I'm losing a lot of feeling in it."

**Rick** : "Damn. God knows how much time you have left but lets make the most of it and find your girl and---OH SHIT! Time to go! EVERYBODY INSIDE!"

**Walkers approach the house and everybody takes cover inside**

**Rick** : "Glenn, Chloe, Max! Get upstairs and look for stuff!"

**They go upstairs to look for stuff**

**Rick** : "Lee, Daryl! Move furniture!"

**Lee and Daryl** : "On it!"

**Rick:** "Talia, Ben! Check the---"

**Walkers attack the front door**

**Talia** : "FRONT DOORS!"

**Rick:** "EVERYBODY HELP TALIA AND BEN!"

**Everybody butts up against the front door and Rick chops off the arms of the walkers sticking through the doors**

**Rick** : "You think that'll hold them?"

**Glenn:** "I sure as hell hope so."

**Daryl:** "Should be fine. Door looks sturdy enough."

**The front doors are knocked down by the walkers and they start pouring inside**

**Lee:** "Sturdy my ass! UPSTAIRS!"

**Chloe:** "You guys get up there! Me and Max will distract them down here!"

**Daryl:** "You're fucking insane! They'll kill you!"

**Chloe:** "You have to trust me on this. Get upstairs. Me and Max will be the distraction. Buy you lot some time."

**Everybody heads upstairs to take a stand while Chloe and Max stay downstairs to run a distraction**

**Kenny** : "Everybody up? Wait. Where's Chloe and Max?"

**Daryl:** "They're still down there! We can't go down now. Too many of them."

**Kenny:** "God fucking help them. Everybody get in the corner and take a fucking stand! You guys all got bullets right? You know where to aim. Look for an opening when you can."

**Everybody starts shooting the walkers who come upstairs until they run out of ammo**

**Kenny** : "Shit. We all out? There's no opening! Wait. Up there! Pull that latch down Lee!"

**Lee opens an attic that everybody climbs into and they close the door behind them and take cover up there**

**Lee** : "Now what? We're stuck up here."

**Daryl:** "There's a window. I'll check it out."

**Daryl checks the window but it's too high to drop out of**

**Daryl:** "It's no good. No support below it to land on and a 30 foot drop to the grave. Not happening."

**Kenny:** "Fuck. Anyone got anything?"

**Talia:** "This mansion butts up against the one next door. If that wood isn't too strong, we could break through it and escape into the house next to us."

**Kenny:** "Good thinking. Look at that. Maybe we could break through it with this."

**Kenny grabs a metal coat hanger and starts bashing at the wall with it. The wall starts chipping apart**

**Kenny:** "Yeah. This is doable. We can work in shifts. I'll go first. The rest of you just chill for now."

**Everybody relaxes and has a conversation**

**Daryl** : "It's kinda good we're forced to take a breather. So Lee. How long you reckon you got left?"

**Lee:** "Not sure man. Maybe a few hours if I'm lucky?"

**Daryl:** "Here's hoping."

**Glenn:** "Have you passed out from it yet?"

**Lee:** "Yeah. Twice."

**Glenn** : "You probably don't have too long left then. I've seen the transformation before on one of my friends. Might wanna keep an eye on you just in case."

**Kenny:** "Alright. I'm outta gas. Who's up for it next?"

**Daryl:** "I'll do it. I used to break through these shitty walls for a living. Thug life I guess."

**Daryl begins bashing the wall now**

**Kenny** : "Hell of a week. Don't you think?"

**Lee** : " You can say that. Lots of unspeakable shit around every turn. It's insane."

**Kenny:** "Nothing gets worse than those St John brothers. That place was a shit show."

**Rick:** "What happened there? Must of been before we showed up."

**Kenny:** "So basically, they offered us food for some gas. Took us to their farm and treated us very nicely and it looked like a really nice place. Little did we know, the dinner they made for us was human meat and they tried to feed us our friend Mark's legs. Clementine almost ate some of it but Lee stopped her. I'm glad she never ate that shit. God forbid. We all got locked in a meat locker afterwards and escaped and killed the cannibals. We lost a few people during the escape. It was a sick place."

**Rick:** "Damn."

**Talia:** "Wow. That's fucked up."

**Ben:** "Worst part was I didn't even see that shit. I showed up to help after they where escaping."

**Kenny** : "Just shows you can't trust no one these days until they 100% prove it."

**Clementine's radio turns on and she speaks through it briefly**

**Radio (Clementine):** "Lee! I'm at the place where my parents where and I---OH NO!"

**The radio cuts off**

**Lee** : "Holy shit. I know where that is. They're at the place her parents used to be. He hasn't moved her."

**Kenny:** "Yet."

**Rick** : "Yeah. Yet. We should get there ASAP before they do move. You know the name of that place Lee?"

**Lee:** "It's called the Marsh House. It's a hotel."

**Rick:** "Yeah. I know where that is."

**Daryl successfully gets through the wall**

**Daryl** : "Guys! I'm through! No walkers on the other side. Looks clear. Let's move into here."

**They move into the attic next door**

**Lee:** "Window over there. This one looks good. We could jump from that balcony to that rooftop. We can avoid all of the walkers on the way to river street from up here. It's a clear shot. Be careful. The balcony support doesn't look too stable."

**Lee jumps over first**

**Daryl jumps over second**

**Glenn jumps over third**

**Talia jumps over fourth**

**Kenny jumps over fifth**

**Rick jumps over sixth**

**Ben:** "I don't know about this. That thing looks like it's gonna break."

**Rick:** "Come on kid. This is the only way. You gotta try."

**Kenny:** "We know you can do it. Just one straight jump. The trick is to not look down."

**Ben:** "Okay, okay. I got this. I got this."

**Ben attempts to jump over but before he can jump, the balcony breaks and he falls down to the ground below. He survives but there's walkers everywhere down there!**

**Ben:** "Help! HELP ME! There's walkers down here!!! HELP!!"

**Rick:** "How the fuck are we gonna get him? That's a long way down."

**Kenny:** "Me and my fucking mouth."

**Kenny drops down to go after Ben**

**Rick** : "KENNY! What the fuck!?"

**Kenny:** "You want some?! Come and get it motherfuckers! I'm right here!" He shouts at the walkers from below

**Glenn drops down too to help Kenny and Ben**

**Daryl** : "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRAZY! You're gonna die Glenn!"

**Ben:** "NOOO PLEASE! GET BACK! GET BACK!"

**Kenny:** "I got you kid! Get out of here!"

**Kenny saves Ben and he escapes. Kenny and Glenn however both get trapped in the alley**

**Kenny** : "OH SHIT! NO!"

**Glenn:** "BACK UP! FUUUUCK! NOOO, I---"

**Kenny and Glenn are no longer heard screaming**

**Rick** : "KENNY! Glenn!"

**Daryl:** "They're gone man. Can't hear them anymore."

**Rick:** "Fuck me. At least they got the kid out right? I just hope that kid makes it wherever he's ran off to."

**Daryl:** "We can only hope man. We gotta push forward though. Gotta leave them I'm afraid. We have Clementine to worry about."

**The remaining people from the group continue walking across the rooftops without their friends from below until they come across a dead end. The only way to the next rooftop is across a giant unstable sign**

**Lee** : "Dead end. We have to cross this sign. I'll go first in case anything happens. I have the least to lose."

**Rick:** "What do we do about you when we find Clementine?"

**Lee** : "I want you 3 to take care of her. You already know I'm not making it out alive."

**Rick:** "Are you sure?"

**Lee:** "Positive. You're a dad Rick. I'm sure you'll know what you're doing with her."

**Rick:** "I guess. Just be careful crossing there Lee. We'll be behind you."

**Lee crosses the sign and it collapses near the end and he hangs onto the remaining part of the sign**

**Rick** : "Jesus! Are you alight?!"

**Lee** : "Fuck it. I'm going in. Might as well. If I don't come back, I want you 3 to wait outside of town by the train! I'll tell Clementine to meet you all there! Good luck!"

**Rick** : "Good luck man! Daryl, Talia, let's go."

**Lee drops onto the walker infested streets and fights his way through the herd to reach the Marsh House. Lee enters the Marsh House**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is being worked on right now upon the release of this one. Hopefully it will be out in a few hours or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy as always :)


	7. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With very minimal time left, Lee must enter the Marsh House and confront Clementine's captor. Whether he chooses to kill or spare the man, it's down to Lee to get Clementine out of there safely and get her to the 3 remaining people of the group who is waiting for them by the train outside of town. Lee will have to tread very careful if he wants Clementine to survive this final stretch of madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes to see the status of all characters at the end of the first Season.

**Last time on The Walking Dead Season 1**

**Narrator: "Lee finally returned from his hunt for Clementine but he did not find her. It was then that the rest of the group discovered that the boat was stolen by Vernon and his group. With no time left, they got attacked by walkers and was forced into the attic of the house. Max and Chloe stayed downstairs in the house to distract the walkers. It was then that Lee received a call from Clementine on his radio and she managed to tell him where her captor is holding her before she got cut off. The group managed to break into the next door attic and escape onto the rooftops to make their way to river street. Ben fell off of the roof and Kenny and Glenn went to rescue him and got trapped down there themselves. Ben got away but Kenny and Glenn's fates remain unknown. The 4 remaining people of the group continued on without them until they reached a sign that Lee crossed and fell off of. Lee decided to drop down to street level and ploughed through all of the walkers between him and the Marsh House. He told Rick, Daryl and Talia to wait outside of town by the train for Clementine while Lee works on getting her out of the Marsh House."**

**Chapter 7** : Out of Time

**Inside the Marsh House...**

**Lee walks through an empty hallway but is called on by someone whispering to him from a room next to him**

**???:** "Psst. Over here. Quickly. Before anyone sees you." 

**Lee:** "The fuck?"

**???:** "Just come over here. You're the guy trying to save that girl right? You'll need my help."

**Lee talks to the unknown man. They both whisper to each other**

**???** : "So I saw this man come in with a little girl who was screaming bloody murder. I assume it's the girl you're here for right?"

**Lee:** "Yes. Question. Who are you?"

**David:** "The name is David. I assume you know who Max and Chloe is right?"

**Lee:** "Yes."

**David:** "Just met them outside on the streets not too long ago. They told me a bit about your group. They're fine by the way. I know them pretty well by the way. We got split up when this shit started. I'm Chloe's stepdad."

**Lee:** "I'm Lee. So how can you help?"

**David:** "Well for starters, running into that room alone is suicide. He doesn't know I'm here. You could go in and run interference and when the time is right, I'll bust in and take this asshole down. You with me?"

**Lee:** "Yeah. Sounds good."

**David:** "Give me that radio of yours. I can distract that asshole while you're in there with him. Maybe it can give you a chance to strike before I come in."

**Lee gives David the radio**

**David** : "Go on man. Head inside. He's in that room. He's waiting for you I think."

**Lee:** "I hope to god this works."

**David:** "It will. I promise. I got your back if anything happens."

**Lee enters the room with Clementine's captor inside. David waits outside**

**The Stranger** : "Why hello there. I've been expecting you."

**Lee** : "Hello."

**The Stranger is surprised that Lee isn't hostile towards him**

**The Stranger** : "Well. This is civil. Put your things down over there."

**Lee:** "I don't have anything."

**The Stranger doesn't believe his lies**

**The Stranger:** "I don't believe you. You're telling me that you got all the way over here without any weapons?"

**Lee:** "Go ahead then. Search me."

**The Stranger** : "No. I'm not touching you. You look horrible. Just sit down there."

**Lee and the stranger both sit down on seats facing each other. Clementine from a closest is heard**

**Clementine** : "Hello? Who's there?"

**Lee says nothing**

**The Stranger:** "Good. Quiet down there sweetie! Anyway. Do you know who I am?" He asks to Lee

**Lee:** "Yes."

**The Stranger:** "Then you must have seen my car outside. I could have earned their trust back Lee."

**Lee:** "What are you talking about?"

**The Stranger:** "My wife and daughter. After the shit that happened with our son, I was on the thinnest ice with her. I could have earned her trust back but when your people STOLE FROM US when we went to look for more supplies, she took my daughter and left. It was only a day later that I found them dead on the road. They didn't make it far. I came back purely for revenge on the people who stole from me. I know you weren't involved with it but after I saw the things you did and the danger you put that girl in, I came for you. Do I look like a monster to you?"

**Lee:** "No."

**The Stranger:** "You see? I'm not like you. You led a little girl into a dairy full of sick people and let them get their hands on her. You left a defenceless grieving woman behind while she was being attacked by bandits."

**Lee:** "That woman was asking to be left behind. She refused to come with us and yelled at us when we did leave."

**The Stranger:** "You should of took her with you anyway. I also bet you don't know how old Clementine is."

**Lee:** "She's 8."

**The Stranger** : "Wrong. She's 9. Her birthday was 6 days ago. I know how to be a father. Listen here Lee. I want to make you an offer."

**Lee:** "What kind of an offer?"

**The Stranger:** "I'll take care of the girl. So you don't have to. We can start a family. She wouldn't be exposed to the stuff she has been with you. What do you say?"

**Lee:** "No. You can't take her."

**The Stranger:** "Oh really? Maybe it's no longer a question. Maybe it's now what actually has to happen."

**Lee:** "How do you actually know all of this anyway?"

**The Stranger puts down his radio on the table**

**The Stranger:** "Let's just say I've heard a little too much. I'm gonna fucking hurt you so bad, I---"

**The Stranger's radio turns on and David speaks through it to distract him**

**Radio (David):** "Hello? Is this George?"

**The Stranger is visibly confused but he replies back**

**The Stranger** : "No. You have the wrong frequency."

**Radio (David):** "I heard you're in a room with a man and a girl called Clementine. The military are gonna be called on you for assault. Come out now with your hands up."

**The Stranger is still confused**

**The Stranger:** "Is this a prank call or something? There is no fucking military. You better tell me who you are or---"

**Lee lunges at The Stranger while he's distracted and David barges in through the door**

**David:** "There is no military because I'm the fucking military bitch! Get your ass down on the floor!"

**David tackles The Stranger down onto the floor and keeps him still**

**David** : "Lee! Get the girl! I got this guy. He ain't going nowhere."

**Lee opens the closest and helps Clementine out of there and she hugs him**

**Clementine** : "Lee! I'm so glad to see you!"

**Lee:** "Hey there sweet pea. I told you I'm always here for you. I'm so sorry I let this man take you away from me."

**Clementine:** "It's okay. It's not your fault. He was very convincing."

**Lee** : "I know sweetie but you're okay now. This man David helped me rescue you. So David. What do you think we do with this guy?"

**David:** "I say we just shoot him. Make sure he doesn't come after you again."

**The Stranger:** "Do it. Just do it. You have to live with it."

**David:** "That's when you're wrong pal. I don't give a shit about shooting you and they don't have to live with it if it's me that does it."

**The Stranger:** "Fuck you. Rot...in...hell."

**David shoots The Stranger in the head, killing him. Clementine freaks out**

**Clementine** : "Oh my god!"

**Lee:** "Did you really need to shoot him in front of the girl?"

**David:** "Oh. Right. Sorry about that. Sorry you had to see that. We should get out of here. There's dozens of those walkers out there."

**Lee gives Clementine her hat back**

**Clementine** : "You found it! I thought it was gone."

**Lee:** "I thought you where gone."

**Clementine:** "Thank you."

**Lee opens the door to leave but a walker appears in his face and stares at him but doesn't attack**

**David** : "Huh? The hell?"

**Lee knocks the walker on the ground and shoots it. David and Clementine are surprised that it didn't attack Lee**

**David** : "He didn't attack you? I've never seen that before."

**Lee:** "It must be the blood I'm covered in. I had to get through a lot of them to get here."

**David:** "Oh shit! So if you're covered in their smell, they can't tell you apart from one of their own. That's pretty fucking good. You do learn something new everyday."

**Lee:** "That's how we'll get out of Savannah. David, cover yourself in that guy's guts. I'll smear the blood on Clementine."

**David:** "You got it chief."

**Clementine:** "I don't like this. It stinks."

**Lee:** "It's to keep you safe. They can't smell you if you're covered in their own smell. You just have to stay calm and not panic. Just pretend you're like them and they won't notice you."

**Clementine:** "Okay. Okay. I can do this."

**Lee:** "I know you can. You're the bravest little girl I know."

**Lee smears Clementine in walker blood. David also covers himself. Lee covers his back for him**

**Lee:** "We good to go?"

**David:** "Looks like it. What about Clementine. She good?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I'm good."

**Lee:** "Good girl. Let's go. Stay close to me."

**They all head outside onto the streets. Walkers are everywhere but they blend in amongst them**

**Clementine** : "Eww. Oh god."

**Lee:** "Don't panic. You're doing good. Just stay calm and stay next to me. We got this."

**They continue blending through the herd and Clementine looks towards a building and sees her parents! They are both undead. Clementine's jaw drops in shock. Lee notices**

**Lee:** "Oh...shit. Clem...don't....look---"

**Lee passes out and drops to the ground**

**David:** "Oh shit! What the fuck? Lee!"

**Lee wakes up a few minutes later in a closed shop to Clementine and David yelling at him to wake up**

**David** : "Lee! Wake up! LEE! What the fuck man? What happened to you? We thought we lost you."

**Lee:** "Oh man. Where are we?"

**David:** "Me and Clementine dragged you into a shop and closed the shutter behind us. They can't get in here. We can leave through the office and---OH SHIT! What happened to you man? You're fucking bit?!"

**Clementine notices too and is scared and very upset**

**Clementine:** "What?! No Lee. No. You can't be. You can't be! No!"

**Lee:** "It's true. I've been bit for a while. I think this is it for me."

**David:** "Oh fuck me. What do we do then?"

**Lee:** "Rick, Daryl and Talia are waiting outside of town by the train for you Clem. You can go there with David. They'll take care of you."

**David:** "What about you Lee?"

**Lee:** "You both know what has to happen. End my misery right here."

**Clementine:** "Noooo."

**Clementine starts crying**

**Lee:** "Just 1 bullet to the head and it's over. Before I go, please stay away from the cities Clem, they're just not worth the risk. Also keep that hair short."

**Clementine:** "Always. I'm gonna miss you Lee."

**Lee** : "Me too sweetie. You know you can do this though. End my suffering please."

**Clementine takes Lee's gun and points it at him. Lee slowly looks away**

**David** : "I can do it Clem if you don't want to."

**Clementine** : It's okay. I can do this. I can do this. I...can...do...this---"

**Clementine pulls the trigger and shoots Lee dead. She begins crying and David comforts her**

**David** : "It's okay Clementine. You done the right thing. He's in a better place. We have to go now. Let's go find your people. First I need to get Max and Chloe before heading out of town. You with me?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Let's go. Goodbye Lee. I'll see you when I see you." She says while still crying 

**David and Clementine both leave the shop through the office and make their way back to where David left Max and Chloe**

**David** : "Max? Chloe? You still here?"

**Chloe:** "Oh shit. You're back! A bunch of them tried to get us but we hid away from them in that dumpster. You found Clementine!"

**David** : " Indeed I did. Lee unfortunately died back there."

**Chloe:** "I figured as much. The bite got him didn't it?"

**David:** "Wait. You knew he was bit?"

**Chloe:** "Yep. We where gonna tell you but you left before we got the chance."

**Max:** "Hey there Clementine. I hope you're okay. You're safe with us."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**David:** "Come on you lot. We're heading out of town to meet Rick and the remaining survivors. I was told to take Clementine to them so I guess we're going with them too."

**Chloe:** "Sounds good. I'm done with cities anyway."

**David:** "Yeah. I think we all are. They're a fucking death trap that's for sure. Let's go live a better life out in the country."

**They all leave Savannah. They head out to the train but no one is found there**

**David: "** Fucker. They're not here. Looks like they didn't stick around too long. We can't afford to wait. We need to go out alone. I guess it's just us 4 then. Let's go find somewhere out there to take shelter. I'll teach you how to survive Clementine. Live a better life just like these 2 here. It will be like raising a family again. Just a different type of family. I'll make a hell of a soldier out of you 3. Let's go."

**They all head out into the country to find a new place to live. David plans on teaching Clementine, Chloe and Max on how to survive efficiently and safely**

**End of Season 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Season 1. Down below is the status of all characters of this season
> 
> Statuses:
> 
> Talia - Alive  
> Fred - Dead  
> Hershel - Unknown  
> Maggie - Unknown  
> Rick - Alive  
> Clementine - Alive  
> Lilly - Unknown  
> Carley - Dead  
> Lee - Dead  
> Kenny - Unknown  
> Ben - Alive  
> Glenn - Unknown   
> Molly - Dead  
> Brie - Dead  
> Daryl - Alive  
> Max - Alive  
> Chloe - Alive  
> Vernon - Unknown  
> The Stranger - Dead  
> Katja - Dead  
> Duck - Dead  
> David - Alive


End file.
